Changed Colors
by Samantha Black
Summary: Voldemort taucht in Hogwarts auf und als Harry erwacht, ist plötzlich alles. In was für einer Welt wird er gefangen gehalten oder wurde er das schon die ganze Zeit? FINISHED!
1. Prolog

_ Vorwort: Dies wird eine recht ungewöhnliche Story (zumindest hoffe ich, dass es eine wird^^). Wer die Figuren also so mag, wie sie in den Büchern sind, wird sie hier eher selten antreffen…  
Für die anderen, die damit kein Problem haben, wünsche ich interessanten Lesestoff;)  
  
Noch eine kleine Ergänzung: Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich sagen, dass die Kapitel recht kurz sind, jedoch hoffe ich, dass ihr versteht, dass man an manchen Stellen einfach aufhören muss, weil es sonst seine Atmosphäre verliert...(zumindest sehe ich das so;))  
  
  
Ich habe es also tatsächlich nochmal geschafft, wieder eine FF zu schreiben :) Diese Idee ist schon älter, deswegen wird hier auch kein Band 5 Spoiler verwendet, es reicht also, die Bücher von 1-4 gelesen zu haben :)   
  
Bye, Sam, die gute Unterhaltung wünscht  
_

~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


**Prolog**  
  
  
„Sie sind tot!"  
  
„NEIN! Sie können nicht tot sein!"  
  
„Harry! Bitte, sieh mich an. Bitte! Sie sind tot."   
  
…  
  
„Das ist unmöglich."   
  
„Es tut mir leid."   
  
  
***  
  
  
„Warum?"   
  
„Voldemort."   
  
„Ich hasse ihn."   
  
„Ich weiß, das tue ich auch."   
  
„Nicht so sehr wie ich."   
***  
  
„Können wir überhaupt noch jemandem vertrauen?"   
  
„Ja, das können wir."   
  
„Wem außer dir kann ich es denn noch trauen?"   
  
„Dumbledore, Harry. Dumbledore."   
  


  
  
  



	2. Kapitel 1

  
_Ich vergaß den Disclamer*hüstle*: Es gehört natürlich alles J.K. Rowling und ich werde mir diese Figuren borgen und mit ihnen spielen, wie sie es wohl nie tun wird*grinst*  
Danke, Sam :)  
  
_

~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


**1. Kapitel**  
  
  
„Wie geht es ihm?"   
  
„Noch immer stabil."   
  
„Wie lange noch bis wir ihn aufwecken können?"   
  
„Nicht länger als ein halbes Jahr."   
  
„Gut."  
  
  
***  


  
  
Schweißgebadet und schwer atmend wachte Harry auf. Es war mitten in der Nacht und das Mondlicht fiel kalt und bedrohlich in den Schlafraum der Gryffindors und erzeugte ein beängstigendes Schattenspiel mit dem draußen wehenden Wind, der die Bewegungen der Bäume und Blätter zu den skurrilsten Figuren verwebte, nur um sie sofort wieder zu zerreißen und durch neue zu ersetzen.   
  
Harry schaute nicht wirklich zu dem Kleiderschrank auf der anderen Seite. Er wollte nur den eisigen Mond täuschen, der durch sein Licht unbarmherzig versuchte zu ergründen, wie der 17jährige beim Anblick des leeren Bettes an seiner Seite langsam durch seine Trauer zerfressen wurde.   
  
Doch Harry hatte dagegen angekämpft, dass Trauer, Qualen und Wut seine Seele langsam zersetzten und ihn brachen. Dennoch war das Bett neben ihm noch immer leer…   
  


***  


  
„Wie geht es dir?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme hinter Harry, als dieser gerade sein Brötchen beim Frühstück schmierte. „Sirius.", flüsterte Harry schwach und umarmte seinen Patenonkel sachte, ehe sich dieser neben ihn setzte. Seit Sirius' Unschuld bewiesen wurde, ist dieser seit dem 7.Schuljahr in Hogwarts, um auf Harry aufzupassen.   
  
Seit Voldemort letztes Schuljahr einen Überfall auf Hogwarts versuchte und dabei merkwürdigerweise „nur" Ron und Hermine starben, war Harry zuerst sehr abweisend gewesen und hatte fast alle ignoriert. Seine Trauer hätte ihn beinahe erdrückt, wäre da nicht Sirius gewesen. Im Getümmel der Schlacht hatte er Peter ausmachen können und ihn gefangen genommen, auch wenn er ihn am liebsten getötet hätte.   
  
Der daraus folgende Freispruch war wenigstens ein kleiner Lichtblick für Harry und er konnte zu Sirius in die Sommerferien fahren, wo sie viele, lange Gespräche hatten, denn wer konnte Harrys Gefühle besser verstehen als sein Patenonkel?   
  
„Es geht.", antwortete der Gryffindor schließlich auf die Frage und Sirius nickte leicht. Obwohl er sah, wie sehr sein Patensohn litt, konnte er nichts tun, solange Harry es nicht wollte, dies war sofort klar geworden. Daher nahm er sich ebenfalls ein Brötchen und leistete dem Gryffindor stillen Beistand.   
  
„Harry? Würdest du bitte mit in mein Büro kommen?", hörte Harry plötzlich die ruhige, aber besorgte Stimme von Albus Dumbledore, als er mit seinem Brötchen fast fertig war. „Natürlich, Sir.", antwortete der Gefragte kurz und folgte dem alten Mann in Richtung zu dessen Büro, einen kurzen Blick zu Sirius werfend, der aufmunternd nickte und sich danach wieder seinem Frühstück widmete.   
  
_Ja, ich weiß, sehr kurz...aber wenn ihr euch dazu erbarmt, wenigstens ein klitzekleines Review zu schreiben, wie ihr den Anfang fandet, was ihr euch darunter vorstellt, wie es weitergeht...würde mich wirklich interessieren*nickt* und ich werde das 2. Kapitel auch ganz schnell hochladen*verspricht*  
  
Vielen Dank, Sam :) _   
  
  



	3. Kapitel 2

  
_Disclamer immer noch der gleiche wie im vorhergehenden Kapitel^^  
  
_  
  


~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


**2. Kapitel**  
  
  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen."   
  
„Sie kommen?"   
  
„Zu schnell, wir müssen es ihm jetzt schon zeigen."   
  
„Ich verstehe."   
  
***  


  
Doch Dumbledore und Harry kamen nicht weit. Als sie gerade die ersten Treppen hochstiegen, wurde es plötzlich dunkel im gesamten Schloss, dass am frühen Morgen keine andere Lichtquelle als Sonnenstrahlen durch die Fenster nutzte. Doch diese waren verschwunden und der Himmel war fast vollkommen schwarz.   
  
Dumbledore lief die wenigen Stufen, die sie genommen hatten, wieder zurück in die Eingangshalle und zog seinen Zauberstab. Aus der Großen Halle kamen nun Professor McGonagall und Sirius hinzu, beide höchst alarmiert und auch bewaffnet.   
  
Harry ging ebenfalls die Treppen hinunter, seinen Zauberstab lautlos aus seinem Umhang ziehend und genau zwischen Dumbledore und Sirius stehen bleibend. „Voldemort?", fragte er leise und die anderen nickten.   
  
Die anderen Lehrer tauchten nun ebenfalls auf, sowie die Sechst- und Siebtklässler, die für einen solchen Notfall bestimmt wurden waren.   
  
Plötzlich hörte man einen lauten Knall und die Tür sprang auf, ihre Flügel krachten mit vollem Schwung gegen die Steinwand und splitterten. Lauter Todesser erschienen mit ebenfalls gezückten Zauberstäben im Türrahmen, doch sagten sie nichts, um einen Kampf auszulösen. Nach einer Sekunde, die für die Verteidiger wie eine Ewigkeit schien, trat jemand aus ihrer Mitte hervor- Voldemort.   
  
Plötzlich fiel neben Harry Sirius mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Boden… er war tot.   
  
_Ja, ich weiß, immernoch viel zu kurz (Das 3. wird länger, versprochen:) )...aber ihr wisst ja...desto mehr **Reviews**, umso schneller ein neues Kapitel ;) *überhaupt nicht Review abhängig ist**lol*  
  
Es tut mir auch leid, dass gerade Sirius hier sterben musste, wirklich*schluchzt* Ich mag ihn wirklich sehr*nickt* aber...es musste sein*sigh* Und ich finde, es wirkt etwas..abgehackt...es kommt eben sehr plötzlich...sollte es aber sein...(ähm ja, ich verfange mich wieder in meinen Reden*hüstle*)  
  
Es wird wohl auch nicht der letzte Tode bleiben*hüstle* aber ihr kennt mich ja mittlerweile ;)  
  
Ich werde dann schnell am nächsten Kapitel weiter arbeiten, dort wird es dann auch richtig interessant ;)  
  
Vielen Dank, Sam :)   
Und vielen Dank an*räusper*:  
  
Chrissi  
  
Maxine   
  
Khair   
  
Khair^^ (Doppellob, vielen Dank^^)   
  
Jana   
  
Kiki   
  
nnnnn   
  
Krinse- Katze   
  
Cass (Yeah, I'm back*lol*)   
Und tut mir leid, dass Sirius auch schon wieder von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist...ich werde es gut machen, ja?*ganz lieb schaut*   
  
Pe (dir besonderen Dank, weil du aus Thüringen kommst*lol* endlich mal ein Ossi hier*ggggg* Du findest sie hier nämlich leider sehr selten *dasselbstsehrschadefindet*)   
  
Bye, Sam :)_   



	4. Kapitel 3

  
_Disclamer immer noch der gleiche wie im vorhergehenden Kapitel^^  
  
_  
  


~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


**3. Kapitel**  
  
  
„Verdammt, wie konnte das passieren?"   
  
„Ich glaube, wir haben einen Spion in unseren Reihen."   
  
„Ja, ich fürchte, du hast Recht."   
  
…   
  
„Was werden wir nun tun?"   
  
„Wir müssen ihn zurückholen, bevor er anfängt, zu zweifeln."   
  


***   
  
Harry erwachte langsam aus einer angenehmen Dunkelheit in eine schmerzende Wirklichkeit. Er fühlte sich, als würde jeder einzelne Knochen brennen, jeder Muskel glühen. Als hätte er sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht bewegt, versuchte er sich hochzustemmen von worauf er lag, doch fiel sofort wieder zurück, seine Arme trugen ihn nicht.   
  
Erschöpft öffnete er vorsichtig seine Augen, nur um verschwommene Umrisse wahrzunehmen. Soviel er ausmachen konnte, befand er sich in einem ihm bekannt vorkommenden grauen Raum und jemand schien links neben seinem Bett zu sitzen.   
„Sirius?", fragte er schwach und versuchte, seinen Blick zu schärfen, doch schaffte er es nicht.   
  
Doch dann schwappte die Erkenntnis über ihn. Sirius konnte dort nicht sitzen, Sirius war…  
Harry versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er sah seinen Patenonkel gerade noch neben sich stehen, eher er auf einmal umkippte und regungslos am Boden blieb und kein Lebenszeichen mehr von ihm ausging, ehe auch Harry sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte.   
  
Wie hätte so etwas passieren können? Voldemort hatte keine Regung gezeigt und dennoch war Sirius einfach so getötet wurden, ohne, dass jemand etwas hätte tun können. Es ging für Harry zu schnell, als wirklich zu realisieren, dass sein Patenonkel tot war. Es ging zu schnell und er hatte selbst die Bewusstseinsebene zu schnell verlassen, als das sich der Gedanke an Sirius, tot, hätte festsetzen können.   
  
Suchend sah er sich nach etwas um, dass seine Brille sein könnte. Eine Bewegung erfolgte plötzlich und jemand setzte ihm sachte die Brille auf, sodass Harry nun klar sehen konnte. Vielleicht war es doch Sirius, der neben ihm saß. Vielleicht war er nur bewusstlos gewesen, schließlich hatte Harry keine Ahnung, was danach passiert war, was für ein Fluch seinen Patenonkel getroffen hatte. Doch es war nicht Sirius' Gesicht, in das er schaute.   
  
Der Mann, der neben ihm saß, war gewiss schon weit über seine besten Jahre hinaus, jedoch spürte Harry, dass dieser Mann eine ungeheure Aura besitzen musste, auch wenn er nicht annähernd etwas Deutliches fühlte. Er schätze seinen Gegenüber sicher auf das Alter, in dem Dumbledore war, jedoch hatte dieser noch immer seine ursprüngliche Haarfarbe.   
  
Er hatte schwarzes, leicht glänzendes Haar, das ihm etwas über die Schultern reichte und etwas kürzer als der ebenfalls dunkle Bart zu sein schien. Außerdem schien er recht groß gewachsen zu sein, was den Eindruck einer starken Persönlichkeit verstärkte. Besorgte grüne Augen, die etwas Warmes an sich hatten, musterten Harry genau.   
  
„Wo bin ich?", fragte Harry rau, seine Stimme kaum wirklich benutzend, schließlich in die Stille hinein, die sich langsam unangenehm um sie gebreitet hatte. „Und wer sind sie?", fragte er heiser weiter, sich wundernd, ob er den älteren Mann schon einmal gesehen hatte. „Und wo ist Sirius?", fragte er mit ersterbender Stimme, darauf hoffend, dass es ihm gut ging.   
  
„Wir sind in Hogwarts, im Krankenflügel", antwortete er schließlich mit einer ruhigen, angenehmen Stimme, und bevor er auf die zweite Frage antworten konnte, unterbrach Harry ihn erneut mit dieser rauen Stimme, die er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. „In Hogwarts?", er schaute sich verwirrt um.   
  
Der Raum kam ihm bekannt vor, ja. Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte er dies tatsächlich als den Krankenflügel ausmachen, auch wenn er anders aussah. Die Wände waren anders gestrichen, ebenso die Einrichtung. Die Betten waren nicht weiß, sondern schwarz bezogen, doch ohne abweisend oder kalt zu wirken.   
  
Sowieso schien das all anwesende Weiß des Krankenflügels, den Harry kannte, sich in schwarz verwandelt zu haben, doch wirkte es nicht annähernd so bedrohlich, wie Harry angenommen hätte. „In Hogwarts.", flüsterte Harry, als warte er auf Einspruch, doch nur ein Nicken erhielt er als Antwort.   
  
Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte sich noch einmal genau in Erinnerung zu rufen, was geschehen war. Dumbledore und er waren auf dem Weg zu des Schuldirektors Büro gewesen, als sich der Himmel verdunkelte und sie schließlich Voldemort und seinen Anhänger in der Eingangshalle gegenüber standen sowie andere Schüler und Lehrer zur eigenen Unterstützung dort.   
  
Und auch so sehr er versuchte, sich an einen Fluch oder Zauber den Voldemort angewandt haben könnte, um Sirius zu…verletzten oder ihn hierher zu bringen, zu erinnern…  
er konnte sich nicht an die kleinste Regung seines größten Feindes erinnern. Doch warum war er dann plötzlich hier?   
  
Verwirrt sah er schließlich zu seinem Gegenüber. „Was ist passiert und wer sind sie?", wiederholte er seine frühere Frage leise, auch wenn sein Gegenüber zuerst auf die erste einging.   
  
„Nun, wir haben geschafft, dich von unseren Feinden nach sehr langer Zeit zu befreien und nun bist du hier im Krankenflügel, um dich zu erholen und zu erfahren, was wirklich in der Vergangenheit passierte.", antwortete er schlicht und auf den fragenden Blick Harrys, fügte er hinzu: „Und ich bin Tom Marvolo Riddle- Direktor von Hogwarts."   
  
  
  
_*grinstbreit* sagte ich schon mal, dass ich Cliffhänger liebe?^^  
Ich weiß..immer noch zu kurz, aber ich fürchte, so schnell wird es leider nicht länger...tut mir auch leid, aber ihr kennt das ja selbst...wenn man auf Krampf versucht, sowas zu strecken, wird es nur noch schlechter*hilflos mit den Schulterzuckt*  
Und ich bedanke mich nochmal ganz herzlich bei allen Reviewern*sich jedes Mal riesig freut*  
@silverwolfe: Dir habe ich ja schon per Mail recht herzlich gedankt^^ (ich hoffe nur, die kam an?*hüstle*)   
  
@Chrissi: hallo*lol* wir haben uns ja auch schon gesprochen ;) also einfach nochmal vielen Dank, dass du solieb reviewst :-*   
  
@Laila: Vielen dank für das Lob*strahlt* das die Kapitel so verdammt kurz sind, weiß ich leider selbst...(und du kannst ruhig Ausdrücke verwenden ;)*grinst*)   
  
@fidi: Erstmal vielen Dank^^ und schreib mir doch mal eine Mail, dann kann ich dir vielleicht helfen, was bei dem Ende von „Geschlagen" so verwirrend für dich war :)   
  
@Yvanne: Vielen Dank, dass du der Aufforderung so nett nachkommst^^ *sich über jedes Review 'nen Keks freut^^* und ich hoffe, die Story gefällt dir auch weiterhin :)   
  
@Pe: Wir haben uns auch schon geschrieben, richtig?*lol* und Harry hat bei mir immer recht viel zu leiden..frag die Leute, die mich schon länger kennen*lol* [oder lies einfach ihre anderen storys..sie ist sehr grausam..] na, du übertreibst aber, Cheval...[tatsächlich?*augenbraue hebt*] ähm naja...*schnell nächstes Review beantwortet*   
  
ähm..ich denke schon, dass ich stimme ;) aber spinnen tu ich sowieso immer, daher...aber hey..ich kann nciht mehr sagen, außer, dass ihr entschädigt werden :)   
  
@Angel: Ich hoffe, das war schnell genug? (und das die Kapitel zu kurz sind, weiß ich leider..aber ich kann's nicht ändern :( Ich meine..gerade bei dem Kapitel..der Cliffhanger ist doch zu schön, da kann ich doch nicht einfach weiter schreiben! *findet*)   
  
@Anna: Da ich kein Review mehr bekommen habe, nachdem du das erste geschrieben hast und du auch nicht auf meine Mail geantwortet hast, denke ich, es hat dich wohl hart getroffen, oder? *das langsam peinlich wird* es tut mir ja leid! ok...du wirst dich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr hier blicken lassen...aber es gibt doch auch Entschädigungen!*nicht mehr sagen kann*   
  
@Sternchen: Ich kann alles machen, was ich will, wie du gerade leider erfahren hast ;) aber es wird ja wieder...ok?^^   
  
@Khair: *lol* das habe ich gehofft*strahlt* freut mich, dass ich dir eine Freude machen konnte^^ und gern geschehen..du weißt ja, ich liebe die Storys...[und besonders diese eine Person, die sich Luzifer nennt] O:-)  
Und wer sagt, dass ich so fies wie eine gewisse Autorin wäre? Ich bin fieser*irres Lachen* *hüstle* aber hier kann ich nur das gleiche sagen, wie bei den anderen...lasst euch überraschen, was noch kommt ;) und keine Sorge..Harry als Ersatz gegen Sirius..NIE! (naja..außer vielleicht Dark Harry*grinst*)   
  
Also vielen lieben Dank nochmal allen Reviewern^^ (und auch denen, die sich noch nicht dazu getraut haben, den Button zu klicken. Ich kann euch beruhigen, dahinter befindet sich wirklcih keine Bombe ;))  
  
Bye, Sam :) *winkt*_   



	5. Kapitel 4

  
_Disclamer immer noch der gleiche wie im vorhergehenden Kapitel^^  
  
_  
  


~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
_ *lacht* Hier ist eine wunderbar amüsante Stelle gleich zu Anfang drin…zumindest fand ich sie ganz komisch *hüstle* na ja^^_  
  
  


**4. Kapitel**  
  
  
„Wir müssen ihn da raus holen."   
  
„Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?"   
  
„Schwer einzuschätzen, aber hoffentlich werden wir nicht zu spät kommen."   
  
„Hoffnung…."   
  
***   
  


Harry starrte den Mann vor sich an, der sich selbst als Tom Morvolo Riddle vorgestellt hatte. „Voldemort!?", flüsterte Harry verwirrt, jedoch auch deutlich Angst und Hass in seiner Stimme.   
  
„Voldemort?", wiederholte der angebliche Tom Riddle nun auch etwas verwirrt. „Was ist das?", fragte er schließlich in die angespannte Stille hinein.   
  
Harry klappte unwillkürlich der Mund auf. Schließlich sagte er mit zittriger Stimme. „Sie….sie sagten, sie seien Tom Morvolo Riddle…Voldemort." Plötzlich klärte sich der verwirrte Blick seines Gegenübers. „Ich verstehe…ich verstehe.", murmelte er und strich sich mit seiner linken Hand über den Bart, während er nachzudenken schien.   
  
Nach einigen Minuten, in denen Harry angespannt den Zauberer musterte, während dieser nachzudenken schien, räusperte sich der Jüngere schließlich leise, obwohl das Räuspern eher einem Windhauch gleichte.   
  
„Vielleicht solltest du das hier trinken.", schlug der andere Zauberer vor und zeigte auf eine kleine Flasche, die auf dem schwarzen Nachtschrank stand. Misstrauisch mustere Harry das Gefäß und betrachtete es eingehend. Als er sich jedoch die Flüssigkeit anschauen wollte und den Korken löste, kam ihm diese entgegen und fand ihren Weg allein in den Magen.   
  
Erschrocken fasste Harry sich an den Hals und fragte den anderen wütend: „Was war das?", seine Stimme nun fest und so, wie er sie kannte. Der Ältere erwiderte ganz ruhig: „Ein Trank, damit deine Stimme wieder hergestellt wurde. Du hast sicher selbst bemerkt, dass sie recht brüchig war." Harry schaute ihn skeptisch an.   
  
„Wenn es Gift gewesen wäre, wärst du schon tot, richtig?", versuchte Tom Riddle erneut Harry zu beruhigen. „Warum war der Trank dann verzaubert?", fragte der junge Mann misstrauisch.  
„Hättest du ihn getrunken, wäre er es nicht gewesen?", fragte der andere nur ruhig und Schweigen legte sich erneut auf die beiden Leute.   
  
„Könntest du mir bitte von deinem Leben erzählen?", fragte der ältere Zauberer schließlich freundlich nach einigen Minuten in Stille und Harry schaute ihn überrascht an.   
Doch der junge Zauberer war noch immer sehr skeptisch und machte keinerlei Anstalten, etwas zu erzählen. Dennoch wartete Tom Riddle geduldig auf eine Antwort, den sanften Blick nicht von dem Harrys nehmend. Zögernd begann Harry schließlich zu erzählen, sich die gesamte Zeit fragend, was passiert war und was er hier eigentlich tat…   
  
  
  
Als Harry schließlich endete, schien sein Gegenüber wieder zu überlegen. Harry hatte ihm zwar sein Leben erzählt, jedoch genau darauf geachtet, was er erzählte. Kein Wort, dass Dumbledore oder seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort Nachteile einbringen würde, hatte er erwähnt und nur solche Sachen, die eigentlich die andere Seite sowieso schon wissen müsste, hatte er erzählt.   
  
Während Riddle noch immer zu überlegen schien, schaute sich Harry nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Dies war der eigentliche Grund dafür gewesen, dass er überhaupt etwas erzählt hatte, denn wenn der andere über etwas nachdachte, waren seine Augen nicht auf ihn gerichtet.   
  
Der Raum in dem sie waren, sah dem Krankenflügel in Hogwarts in der Tat sehr ähnlich, jedoch war sich Harry sicher, dass er nun wusste, was vor sich ging.   
  
Als Voldemort auf einmal in der Eingangshalle gestanden hatte, musste er einen solch schnellen Zauber gesprochen haben, dass Harry bewusstlos geworden war. Das würde erklären, warum er zwischenzeitlich ohnmächtig gewesen wäre. Die Frage, wie er ebenfalls Sirius so schnell außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, überging er einfach.   
  
Und jetzt befand er sich gerade in einem Szenario Voldemorts…das muss es sein. Ein hinterhältiger Trick der Täuschung, um Harry womöglich noch auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er hatte ihn durchschaut.   
  
„Ich weiß, was hier gespielt wird.", sagte Harry plötzlich selbstsicher. Riddle, oder besser gesagt, der Mann, der sich als Tom Riddle ausgab, sah ihn fragend an. „Dies ist nur ein hinterhältiger Täuschungsversuch von euch, damit ich am Ende noch zu euch überlaufe. Aber vergesst es, ich habe euch durchschaut. Lieber würde ich sterben, als mich euch anzuschließen."   
  
Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte der ältere Mann nur lächelnd seinen Kopf.  
„Da liegst du sogar richtig.", antwortete er schließlich sachte und Harry wurde erneut von dieser Antwort überrascht. „Wie…sie geben es also zu?", fragte er sichtlich verwirrt. Warum sollte Voldemort seine Illusionen so schnell aufgeben?   
  
„Jedoch ist es nicht so, wie du denkst.", fügte der ältere Zauberer hinzu und seine Augen schauten direkt in die von Harry, dem langsam wirklich unwohl zumute wurde.   
  
  
  
Harry sah seinen Gegenüber noch immer verwirrt an. Es war merkwürdig, in diesem Raum zu sein mit einer Person, von der er dachte, dass sie die letzte wäre, mit der er einen Raum teilen möchte. Und doch…  
Tom Riddle war nicht der, wie Harry ihn kannte, wenn er denn tatsächlich Tom Riddle war. Doch obwohl er nach außen hin starke Zweifel hegte, zerrte in ihm der absurde Wunsch, zu glauben, dass der ältere Mann der war, für den er sich ausgab. Warum es ihm so ging, verstand er jedoch absolut nicht.   
  
„Nun, ich denke, ich werde dir nun etwas über meine Welt erzählen…die wirkliche Welt.", fügte er ernst hinzu und ein Schauer lief bei den letzten Worten Harrys Rücken entlang.   
  
‚Wirkliche Welt? Was hat dies alles zu bedeuten?' °Glaube ihm nicht, er ist ein Lügner. Er versucht nur, dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen, vergiss nicht, dass dies alles ein Plan von Voldemort ist.° Harry war in sich gespalten und obwohl er eher seinem zweiten Gedankengang folgen wollte, war etwas in ihm, was die Geschichte, wenn auch mit größter Skepsis, hören wollte.   
  
„Ich denke, zuerst ist zu sagen, dass die Welt wohl vollkommen anders ist, als du denkst.", begann Tom Riddle und ignorierte das ungläubige Schnauben von Harry nur. „Du siehst, deine Annahme von einer vorgetäuschten Welt ist vollkommen richtig, nur…", er stoppte kurz, „Ist es nicht die Welt, in der du jetzt bist, sondern aus der du kommst."   
  
_ ja, ja…es kommt etwas nach Matrix, vielleicht….aber ein Rat…geht nicht davon aus, dass Tom Riddle wirklich die Wahrheit sagt *grinst hinterhältig* [ja, ja…jetzt kommt ihre Slythader wieder durch…] und dennoch bleibe ich eine Ravenclaw…[ja, ja…wir kennen die Geschichte, Sam…] *grummelt*   
was ich nur damit sagen sollte, bevor Cheval mich unterbrochen hat*bösen Blick zuwirft* in Matrix ist es ja so, dass es eine Aufklärung der Tatsachen ist...und das werdet ihr hier sicher nicht finden^^  
  
Und kommen wir nun wieder zu meinen lieben Reviewern*schnieft* [jetzt wird sie wieder sentimental*kopfschüttelt*] erst nochmal habt alle herzlichsten Dank *allen Keks hinstellt*  
  
@Chrissi: Tja..Verwirrung schaffe ich ja immer bei dir zu stiften, egal, ob es beabsichtigt war, oder nicht, oder?*lol* Ich hoffe, es entwirrt sich langsam etwas für dich*wuschelt*  
  
@Angel of Hell: gern geschehen^^ und ja..ich weiß, dass die Kapitel zu kurz sind...aber vielleicht schaffe ich es beim nächsten Kapitel etwas länger...*wird es versuchen*  
  
@Angel: Tja..Fragen über Fragen, doch auch im nächsten Kapitel weiß ich nicht, ob sie beantwortet werden...aber ich denke, am Ende des nächsten Kapitels könnte man mal wieder eine neue Figur einbauen*denkt* ja..das könnte ich machen, damit es wieder interessanter wird^^   
  
@Gil: :-* du brauchst dich nicht daran zu gewöhnen, ja?*lol* aber ich hatte die idee für diese Story eher, als JKs Buch draußen war*verteidigt* und außerdem ist Sirius bei mir auch schon öfters gestorben*lol* [*KgTh*] und jep, sind meine Cliffhanger...alle meine *irres Lachen* [ich denke, sie hat zuwenig geschlafen...ja, das muss es sein...]  
  
@Yvanne: was genau verstehst du denn unter einer kranken Welt?*lol* also zu Tom muss ich dann wohl am Ende hier auch noch was sagen^^  
  
@tuttifrutti: Nope, auf dieser Seite bin ich nicht und werde ich auch nie meine Storys veröffentlichen...ganz einfach, aus diesem Grund, dass ich ständig bei meinen anderen Storys dieses ***** Standartreview bekommen habe und sich das trotzt mehrmaliger Beschwerde nicht geändert hat...deswegen kann mich der Webmaster mal kreuzweise (entschuldigt die Ausdrucksweise, aber ich werde schon wieder sauer, wenn ich daran denke...) trotzdem danke für dein Review, du kannst ja nichts für die Seite^^ (ach ja..und ich würde nie Komödien schreiben...ich bin unfähig was positives zu verzapfen, zumindest mittlerweile*lol*)  
  
@ Feary: *strahlt* ich höre es gern, wenn etwas unerwartetes passiert^^ jep, ich liebe diese Sätze auch und hier sind sie einfach perfekt für geeignet^^ eben, du bist ja auch nicht besser als ich ;) und was heißt hier jeder? *holt schon wieder lUft* [ich glaube, sie haben es langsma begriffen, Sam...] *Mund wieder schließt* *strahlt* und noch eh Ossi! ist das schön*lol* seit Monante läuft mir keiner über den Weg und hier gleich zwei^^ (ich komme übrigens aus Sachsen...ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das schon mal sagte..ihr wisst schon, das Gedächtnis*leicht rot wird*)  
  
@Jana: danke für dieses Review^^ und an Matrix...ähm ja..ich glaube, das tut es in der Tat*am Kopf kratzt* aber der Unterschied ist eben, dass man bei matrix danach weiß, was real ist..  
  
@silverwolfe: och...man könnte schon etwas daran ändern...;)  
  
@Sternchen: Ich hoffe, das Kapitel kannst du noch lesen^^ bei dem nächsten...mmh..ich glaube, das könnte ich noch schaffen :)  
  
@Vroni: jep, genau der Tom Riddle^^ und nein, bei der Mailinglist habe ich es nicht geschrieben*entschuldigend schaut* aber im Forum! *verteidigt**lol*  
  
@Kirilein: ....ich gehe nie mit der Mode...wie ich schon sagte..[sie wissen es..]*verstummt*  
  
@Pe: *lol* freut mich, dass der titel jetzt an Bedeutung gewinnt^^ und mehr weißt du noch nicht? ausgezeichnet*fg* [*nur kopfschüttelt*]  
  
@Laila: [hier antworte ich mal...Sam musste ziemlich lachen, als sie dein review gelesen hat..wegen deiner Meinung zu Cliffhangern ;)] *lacht schon wieder* aber ich hoffe, du hast keinen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen *entschuldigend grinst*  
  
@alle, die Cliffhanger nicht mögen ;): Es tut mir ja leid und ich fürchte, im nächsten Kapitel wird dann wieder ein richtig großer kommen*hüstle* also bitte überprüft in der Zwischenzeit, ob eure Herzschrittmacher noch alle richtig funktionieren ;)  
  
  
  
So..und ich muss jetzt noch was loswerden^^  
  
Also mir gefällt Tom irgendwie richtig gut*findet* Könntet ihr mir vielleicht auch schreiben, wie ihr ihn findet? So ganz objektiv?^^ Danke :D  
  
Meine Güte..jetzt wird mein Anhang noch fast größer, als das Kapitel *total rot wird* ähm...ja...das nächste Kapitel wird länger werden, wie ich doch denke und hoffe*lol*  
  
Also nochmals ganz vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer^^  
  
Bye, Sam :) *winkt*_   



	6. Kapitel 5

  
_Disclamer immer noch der gleiche wie im vorhergehenden Kapitel^^  
  
_  
  


~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
_ ok...WARNUNG! ich befürchte, dieses Kapitel ist recht...philophisch angehaucht...aber gut, ihr werdet es ja merken*lol*_  
  
  


**5. Kapitel**  
  
  
„Wir hatten Erfolg."   
  
„Noch nicht…"   
  
„Du zweifelst doch nicht an unserem Sieg?"   
  
„Ich zweifle nur an einem schnellen Ende."   
  
***   
  
***   
  


Harry starrte seinen Gegenüber mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Wut an. „Wie können Sie es wagen?", presste er schließlich ärgerlich heraus, doch der andere schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen, sondern redete einfach weiter.   
  
„Weißt du, was du von deinen Eltern erzählt hast, stimmt in diesem Maße, dass sie gegen die schlechte Behandlung von reinblütigen Zauberern gekämpft haben und als der Krieg ausbrach, auch Hogwarts mit verteidigten, um es vor den weißen Zauberern zu schützen.", erzählte Riddle, doch Harry unterbrach ihn.   
  
„Wieso sollte man Hogwarts vor weißen Zauberern schützen? Und noch dazu wegen der Behandlung von _reinblütigen_ Zauberern?", fragte er fassungslos, erntete jedoch einen ebenfalls verwunderten Blick seines Gegenübers, der sich in milden Gesichtszügen verlor. „Ich vergaß, du denkst gespiegelt.", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Harry.   
  
Seine Augen ruhten schließlich auf den grünen Harrys, eher er antwortete. „Du siehst, in Hogwarts wird keine weiße Magie unterrichtet, nur Schwarze." Harry keuchte erschrocken auf, doch Riddle erzählte weiter, bevor er unterbrochen werden konnte.   
  
„Schwarz ist hier nicht die…schlechte Seite der Magie, sondern die Weiße. Das mag für dich vielleicht unfassbar sein, aber genauso wäre es für uns unfassbar, plötzlich die gefährlichen Zauber der weißen Magie zu lehren. Die weiße Magie ist es, die so gefährlich ist, denn ihre Sprüche sind scharf wie Rasierklingen, ihre Wirkung verheerend wie eine Explosion und ihre Wirkungsweise verlangt oft noch nach Generationen ihre Tribute. Aus diesem Grund ist sie zu gefährlich, als in einer Schule unterricht zu werden."   
  
„Sie lügen!", war das einzige, was Harry herausbrachte. Er funkelte den anderen böse an. Mag sein, dass er zuvor vielleicht so dumm gewesen war, seinen Worten eventuell Glauben zu schenken, doch hier hatte er übertrieben.   
  
„Wieso glaubst du, dass die weiße Seite die Richtige wäre?  
Wer sagt dir, dass Schwarz das Böse ist und Weiß das Gute?", fragte Tom Riddle ernst und seine Augen sahen ihn lange an. Harry wollte zuerst etwas erwidern, doch dann schloss er seinen Mund wieder, ohne dass eine Silbe ihn zuvor verlassen hatte.   
  
Der Ältere beantwortete seine Frage selbst: „Weil du damit aufgewachsen bist. Fast alle Menschen sagten, dass weiß gut wäre und schwarz schlecht und da der Mensch nicht fähig ist, seine eigenen Entscheidungen zutreffen, wenn ihm von der Geburt an von fast jedem erzählt wird, wie es ist, wird es geglaubt. Man kann den Leuten keinen Vorwurf machen, wie sollten sie schließlich auf die Idee kommen, dass es anders wäre? Oder was in unserem Fall zutrifft…wie hättest **du** auf die Idee kommen sollen, dass alles eine Lüge ist."   
  
„Und woher soll ich wissen, dass sie mich jetzt nicht anlügen?", fragte Harry herausfordernd. Er würde nicht auf diese Witzfigur hören.   
  
**Er** wusste, was wahr war.   
  
**Er** wusste, dass Voldemort ihn gefangen genommen hatte und ihn durch ein perfides Spiel dazu bringen wollte, die Seiten zu wechseln. Wie naiv konnte jemand nur sein? Gerade dieser jemand?   
  
„Wieso sollte das Schwarze für das Böse stehen und nicht das Weiße?", riss die Stimme von Riddle ihn aus den Gedanken.   
‚Riddle, Unsinn. Du bist nicht Riddle!', dachte Harry, doch wurden seine Gedanken erneut durch die Worte des anderen unterbrochen.   
  
„Wenn du deine Augen am Morgen öffnest, warum schließt du sie sofort wieder?", der Mann beantwortete seine Frage selbst. „Du schließt sie, weil das Licht, dass dir entgegenströmt, dich blendet und in deinen Augen brennt. Erwache in der Dunkelheit und du kannst klar sehen."   
  
„Aber gerade bei Nacht fühlen wir uns doch unsicher, wenn wir umher gehen!", verteidigte Harry das Licht. Das Licht, was er immer als seinen Beschützer angesehen hatte, die Seite, auf der er immer gestanden hatte. Ihm war klar geworden, dass es hier weder um eine Diskussion über Farben ging, noch über die Tageszeiten. Es war eine Auseinandersetzung über die Gesamtheit, den Aufbau der Welt.   
  
„Weiß ist in deinen Augen nicht das, was es ist, sondern das, was du von ihm denkst, was es sei.", erwiderte der Ältere Zauberer, doch Harry unterbrach ihn erneut.  
„Und dennoch leben wir am Tag."  
„Ja, doch die Nacht ist unser zu Hause, dort sind wir erst, wie wir wirklich sind.", war die ruhige Antwort des Älteren.   
  
„Ja, dort schlafen wir.", entgegnete Harry sarkastisch.  
„Nein, dort träumen wir von dem, was wir wollen, begehren oder aber auch am meisten befürchten. Der Traum ist die ehrlichste Möglichkeit über sich selbst mehr zu erfahren.", wieder dieser ruhige, geduldige Stimme die zu der Tom Riddles, oder besser gesagt, Voldemorts, überhaupt nicht passte.  
  
  
Harry kam alles so surreal vor…entweder war dies ein sehr verwirrendes Spiel Voldemorts oder ein Traum…aber dies war niemals die Wirklichkeit, dass konnte einfach nicht sein.  
Aber er wusste auch, woher dieses nagende Gefühl kam, dennoch den Worten des anderen Glauben zu schenken – Sirius.   
  
Harrys Blick wurde wieder hart und sein Gesicht zeigte erneut den Widerstand, den er gegen die Worte von „Tom Riddle" aufgebaut hatte. Er würde ihm keinen Glauben schenken, wieso sollte er? Sirius hatte es damals gesagt, er kann nur noch Dumbledore vertrauen und er wusste, dass Sirius ihn niemals angelogen hätte.   
  
Erneut begann der ältere Zauberer auf ihre Diskussion zurück zukommen. „Du siehst also, nicht der Tag ist…", doch er wurde von Harry unterbrochen, „Also belügt uns die Nacht!", behauptete er einfach, die Erklärungen, die Riddle vorher gegeben hatte, einfach ignorierend.   
  
„Nein, sie ist nur nicht so taktlos wie der Tag.", erwiderte Tom Riddle mit noch immer dieser ruhigen Stimme.   
  
„Und dennoch…der Tag ist ehrlicher.", verhaarte Harry auf der Meinung, doch der Ältere schüttelte behutsam seinen Kopf.   
  
„Nein. Er ergötzt sich an unserem Leiden, wenn es uns schonungslos gezeigt wird. Sie ist demnach grausam.", begann er seine Erklärung, nur um erneut von Harry unterbrochen zu werden.   
  
„Ist das die Nacht nicht?", fragte er mit wütender Stimme. Diese gesamte Diskussion machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Die ständige Rede von Tag und Nacht, Licht und Dunkelheit. Am liebsten würde er einfach wieder einschlafen und in seiner Welt aufwachen.  
Das dies eine Welt ohne Sirius sein würde, war ihm nicht bewusst. Seine Gedanken waren zu sehr durch die Auseinandersetzung belastet, als das sie auf traurige und schmerzhafte Erinnerungen stoßen könnten.   
  
„Nein…sie lässt es uns selbst durch Nachdenken und behutsam herausfinden.", erklang die ruhige Antwort. Immer noch dieser ruhige Stimme, die Harrys Wut nur weiter anstachelte.   
  
„Und dennoch war der Mond kalt zu mir!" Es interessierte ihn nicht, ob es kindisch klang, wie er unnachgiebig seinen Standpunkt verteidigte. Er wusste nur, dass er endlich hier heraus wollte. Aus diesem Szenario Voldemorts, denn nichts anderes war es.   
  
„Der Mond ist auch nicht die Nacht."   
  
„Was ist er dann?", fragte er gereizt, wie ein wildes Tier im Käfig langsam immer aggressiver werdend und nichts mehr ersehend, als endlich frei gelassen zu werden und in seine Heimat zurückkehren zu können.   
  
„Der Mond ist der Spion des Tages um ihm zusagen, was er dir den nächsten Morgen zeigen wird, um erneut sein Begehren zu befriedigen…", erklärte Tom Riddle mit immer noch dieser unglaublichen Geduld Harrys Einwurf.   
  
Harry schaute ihn lange an, bis er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue frage: „Und das wäre?"   
  
„Dich am Boden zu sehen.", erwiderte der Ältere, als plötzlich ein kräftiges Klopfen erklang, die Tür ungeduldig geöffnet wurde und ein Mann schnellen Schrittes den Raum betrat, jedoch, als seine Augen Harry trafen, abrupt stehen blieb. Die dunkle Maske, die er bis dahin in seiner rechten Hand gehalten hatte, fiel leise zu Boden, doch den Mann schien dies nicht weiter zu kümmern.   
  
Die Kapuze des langen, weißen Umhanges war abgenommen, sodass man das Gesicht genau sehen konnte, auch wenn einige lange Strähnen des schwarzen Haares hinein fielen. Doch klar sah man die dunklen Augen, die nun neugierig Harry musterten.   
  
„Sirius.", konnte Harry nur hauchen, so groß war der Schock, seinen Patenonkel lebendig zu sehen.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
_ meine Güte…wo habe ich mich hier nur hinein geritten *lol* Wo soll das nur hinführen…ok, das weiß ich, aber wie soll der Weg dort hin sein *seufzt schwer* Aber ich bin froh, dass dieses Kapitel länger geworden ist…ok, recht philosophisch...entschuldigt…ich hätte eine Warnung an den Anfang stellen sollen…vielleicht habe ich es auch noch gemacht, als ich die Datei hoch geladen habe*lol* (na ja, egal^^) Ok…aber ich habe euch ja versprochen, dass Sirius wieder da ist^^ ich meine…ansatzweise angedeutet, aber ich konnte ja kaum verraten…"Hey Leute, Sirius kommt wieder!", wäre ja langweilig ;) ok…aber wann das nächste Kapitel kommen wird….ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung*lol* entschuldigt, ja? aber Montag geht diese „nette" Schule wieder los*seufzt* das heißt, ich kann meine beste Schreibphase, nämlich zwischen 22 und 3 Uhr nicht mehr ausnutzen…schade, schade, schade…. aber ich gebe mir Mühe, dennoch den Umständen entsprechend schnell weiter zu schreiben…oh, ich merke gerade, das muss ich sogar, ist ja ein Cliffhanger und ich habe ja viele Reviewer mit schwachen Nerven ;)   
Nein, ernsthaft...bisher hatte ich die Kapitel immer schon angefangen, jetzt habe ich erstmal nichts*hüstle*  
bitte verzeiht, wenn ich heute nicht auf jedes Review eingehe, aber ..nun ja...ich hoffe, das Ende des Kapitels entschädigt euch für die fehlenden Antworten, ja?*lieb schaut*  
Aber eins..weil viele in die Richtung fragten, ob ich jetzt verkehrete Welt mache, oder ob Tom jetzt der Gute und Dumbledore der böse ist...ich verweise nur auf den Titel*lol* ich denke dieser, und Sirius Umhangsfarbe spricht für sich allein^^  
  
  
So..aber ein was muss ich noch loswerden^^  
  
Und zwar...vor einigen Minuten on gestellt, eine neue Story...  
Ist eine Randstory zu "Im Namen des Teufels" also empfiehlt sich, diese vorher gelesen zu haben:) (ihr findet sie unter: ) danke^^  
  
Also nochmals ganz vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer^^ (also an *luftholt*: Vroni, Chrissi, Sternchen, Kirilein, Anna, Angel, silverwolfe, Laila und Pe :) UND Cass, vielen Dank*strahlt in die Runde* (und Khair, von der ich hoffe, dass sie bald wieder Zeit findet, vorbei zu schauen :*)   
Ach ja...ich hoffe, ich habe es wieder gut gemacht?^^  
  
Bye, Sam :) *winkt*_   



	7. Kapitel 6

  
_Disclamer immer noch der gleiche wie im vorhergehenden Kapitel^^  
  
._  
  


~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
  


**6. Kapitel**  
  
.   
„Nur noch ein paar Stunden und…"   
  
„Wie lange?"   
  
„Er müsste bald wieder hier sein."   
  
„Gut…"   
  
***

  
  
.   
  
Harry starrte Sirius noch immer wie einen Geist an. Wenn man es genau bedachte, hätte es Harry nicht weiter gewundert, wenn dieser tatsächlich ein Geist wäre, doch dafür sah er zu…lebendig aus.   
  
Sirius' Blick hatte sich schon wieder längst von ihm abgewendet und es schien, als wäre sein Interesse an Harry sofort erloschen und hätte stattdessen einer ungewohnt gefühlsleeren Maske Platz gemacht.   
  
„Es gibt Probleme, Sir.", hörte Harry Sirius zu Riddle sagen.   
‚Sir?'. Verwirrung machte sich in Harry breit.   
Wieso sollte Sirius mit Riddle reden und dann in einem solch ehrfürchtigen Ton?  
Doch erneut kombinierte Harry und ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.   
  
Dies war nicht Sirius, denn er hatte den echten sterben sehen.   
Auch wenn es schmerzte, es sich einzugestehen, war Sirius Tod…   
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Voldemort bemerkt, dass sein Spiel nicht ganz nach seinen Wünschen verlief, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte und deswegen hatte er Sirius mit auf das Schachbrett gebracht, um ihn erneut für diese andere Welt zu gewinnen und somit für seine Seite…   
  
.  
„Was genau ist das Problem?", riss die Stimme Tom Riddles Harry aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ich weiß, dass es einen Spion in unseren Reihen gibt, der versuchen wird, den jungen Potter zurück zu Dumbledore zu schaffen.", flüsterte er, jedoch so laut, dass Harry ihn dennoch gerade so verstehen konnte.   
  
Dieser kam durch diese Worte erneut ins Grübeln. Also stimmten seine Überlegungen!  
Man hatte ihn aus Hogwarts entführt und nun versuchte jemand, ihn zu befreien, doch wer?  
Und was Harry noch viel mehr interessieren würde: Wo war er eigentlich? Wie hatte es jemand schaffen können, den Krankenflügel so genau nachzubauen, von den Farbunterschieden abgesehen?   
  
Doch dann fiel ihm auch gleich die Antwort ein. So viele Anhänger Voldemorts und auch dieser selbst hatten Hogwarts besucht. Es war also ganz normal, dass man ihn so genau rekonstruieren konnte, auch wenn Harry sicher am meisten Zeit hatte, sich diesen Raum einzuprägen.   
  
„Aber du weißt nicht, wer dieser Spion ist, befürchte ich.", sagte Riddle Sirius so leise, dass Harry ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Plötzlich erschien ein Grinsen auf Sirius Gesicht. Aber ein solches, wie es Harry noch nie zuvor bei seinem Patenonkel gesehen hatte.   
  
„Doch, ich weiß es. Es ist…", das Flüstern von Sirius wird von einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall übertont, als die Tür plötzlich weit aufsprang, die Flügel gegen die Wände prallten und mit einem sehr lauten Krachen auf den Boden fielen.   
  
Sofort war Riddle aufgesprungen und mit erhobenen Zauberstab bereit auf jeden Angreifer…fast jeden.   
  
.   
Sirius, der durch den Sprung Riddles nun hinter ihm stand, murmelte mit einem genüsslichen Grinsen etwas und sofort erstarrte Riddle und ging schwer zu Boden.  
  
Erneut legte Sirius einigen Flüche auf den leblosen Körper, bis er sich schließlich Harry zuwandte.   
  
„Harry, ich weiß, es ist alles sehr verwirrend für dich, aber bitte vertrau mir!", sagte er flehend und plötzlich erinnerte Harry dieser Mann sosehr an seinen Patenonkel, dass es wehtat.   
  
„Bitte, du musst mir Vertrauen. Ich werde uns beide zu Dumbledore zurückbringen, habe Vertrauen.", wiederholte Sirius eindringlich seine Bitte, doch Harry rührte sich noch immer keinen Zentimeter.   
  
„Wieso sollte ich dir trauen? Du bist tot!", rief Harry ihm entgegen und Sirius erstarrte. Schließlich fasste er sich wieder und erklärte hastig seinen Standpunkt. „Hör zu, Harry. Ich habe keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen, den der Krach, der durch die Tür ausgelöst wurde, wird so ziemlich jeder im gesamten Schloss gehört haben. Und ich bitte dich, mir freiwillig zu folgen und mir zu vertrauen oder ich werde nachhelfen müssen.", sagte er eindringlich und Harry wusste, dass Sirius die erste Variante bevorzugen würde.   
  
„Wer hat die Tür aufgebrochen?", fragte er, um kurz abzulenken, während Sirius unruhig immer wieder zwischen der Tür und Harry umher sah. „Ein einfacher Zauber durch einen Verzögerungszauber hinausgeschoben, damit Riddle denkt, es würde jemand anderes herein kommen. Bitte Harry, wir müssen uns beeilen!"   
  
Sirius kam schnellen Schrittes zu Harrys Bett und schaute wieder nervös zur Tür und Harry könnte schwören, schon leise Schritte zu vernehmen.   
  
Sirius schaute Harry noch einmal an, dieser nickte schließlich leicht und ein erleichtertes Lächeln machte sich auf Sirius Gesicht breit. Schon reichte Sirius ihm ein altes Buch bei dessen Berührung das altbekannte Gefühl eines Portschlüssels auftrat…   
  
.   
  
.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
.   
_Ok...ich habe es tatsächlich noch geschafft*lol* ein wie üblich total kurzes, wunderbares Kapitelchen^^  
Gut, dass man beim Schreiben nicht Sprechen muss, sonst hättet ihr noch länger auf ein neues Kapitelchen warten müssen*hüstle*  
  
Hätte mir nicht jemand sagen können, dass es soviel Stress wird, in der Oberstufe zu sein?*lol* also...ich bin schwer beschäftigt, deswegen verzeiht die späte Aktualisierung....und bedankt euch bei Maxine, weil sie ständig nachgefragt hat und bei Khair, die mich eben heute durch ihr neues Kapitel und einen dezenten Hinweis daran erinnert hat, dass ich ja auch noch eine Story (ok, zwei*hüstle*) offen habe^^  
  
Hoffe, es hat euch allen gefallen und ich bedanke mich ganz lieb bei allen Reviewern, die da wären: silverwolfe, Angel344, Chrissi, Pe, AngelofHell, Kirilein, Angel-liam, AnnaMoonlight(² *lol*) , deatheater, Khair (leider kein LK..gibt's bei uns gar nicht..und höchtens als WGK, aber nicht an unserer Schule..nur an unserer Schule*grummelt*[ihr müsst das nicht verstehen..Sam spricht gern in Rätseln..] *in die Luft schaut und pfeift*, übrigens..Sirius-Snape ist mir zuerst auch eingefallen...stand eine Zeitlang zur Debatte..aber nicht mehr^^ aber Snape kommt auch noch :) *konnte jetzt doch nciht Klappe halten...redet am Ende immer zuviel**seufzt*, Gil :*, SOMBRA:D (welcome back, altes Haus*lol*), Maxine :D, Gangstersteph (auch vielen Dank an dein ausführliches Review:)) und schokokruemel :)  
  
Tut mir leid, wenn ich jetzt nicht bei allen noch kurz was hingeschrieben habe, aber ich rede dann immer zuviel*nickt*  
  
Auf alle Fälle ganz, ganz vielen lieben Dank :) *alle durchknuddeld und Keks hinstellt*  
  
Bye, Sam :) _   



	8. Kapitel 7

  
_Disclamer immer noch der gleiche wie im vorhergehenden Kapitel^^  
  
._  
  


~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
  


**7. Kapitel**  
  
.  
„Er ist wieder hier."   
  
„Sei froh…"   
  
„Wir können unserem Spion sehr dankbar sein."   
  
„Ich sehe keinen Grund für Dank."   
  
***

  
  
.   
  
Unsicher öffnete Harry die Augen…und schloss sie gleich wieder, als das Weiß der Wände ihn blendete. Er seufzte kurz und versuchte noch einmal, diesmal jedoch langsamer, die Augen zu öffnen. Weiße Wände….das heißt dann wohl, dass er wieder zurück im echten Hogwarts war, oder?   
  
„Wie geht es dir, Harry?", fragte eine altbekannte Stimme ruhig den Jungen und Harry erblickte zu seiner Linken einen besorgt schauenden Dumbledore.   
  
„Ich hatte….", er verstummte, als er überlegte, wie er das eben erlebte erklären sollte. „einen merkwürdigen Traum.", beendete er schließlich den Satz, als ihm keine bessere Erläuterung einfiel.   
  
Plötzlich setzte er sich ruckartig auf. „Wo ist Sirius?", fragte er hastig und schaute sich unruhig im Raum um, als würde hinter einem Bett des Krankenflügels sich sein Patenonkel verstecken. Ein trauriger Seufzer entkam der Kehle des alten Mannes zu seiner linken Seite und ließ Harrys Blick wieder zu ihm schwenken.   
  
„Harry, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, aber…", begann der Direktor, doch wurde grob von Harry unterbrochen. „Sagen Sie mir nicht, er sei tot! Ich habe ihn gesehen! Schließlich hat er mich wieder hierher gebracht!"   
  
Erneut seufzte der Direktor schwer. „Harry, es tut mir leid, aber das war nicht Sirius, sondern ich."   
  
Mit offenem Mund sah Harry den Mann vor sich an. „Sie? Aber wie…ich habe ihn doch gesehen, es war…", diesmal war es Harry, der von seinem Gegenüber unterbrochen wurde.   
  
„…eine Truggestalt, die ich erschaffen hatte, weil ich dich zurückholen wollte.", erklärte der Direktor.   
  
„Aber wieso kamen Sie dann nicht in ihrer eigenen Gestalt?", fragte Harry sichtlich verwirrt.   
  
„Weil ich sonst nicht so nah an Riddle herangekommen wäre, um ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen. Außerdem war ich nicht sicher, ob du mir noch so sehr wie Sirius vertrauen würdest, nachdem, was dir Riddle sicher erzählt hat."   
  
„Aber natürlich habe ich ihnen noch vertraut.", verteidigte sich Harry, nicht darauf bedacht, dass er nicht ständig an die Worte von Riddle als Lügen gedacht hatte.   
  
Leiser fügte der Junge hinzu: „Außerdem…Sirius hat ihnen vertraut und er sagte, sie wären der einzige, dem ich noch immer vertrauen könnte und jetzt, wo auch nicht mehr Sirius da ist….wer bleibt mir denn noch anderes?", fragte er traurig und Dumbledore nickte leicht, ein kurzes merkwürdiges Glänzen in den Augen, dass so schnell verschwunden war, als hätte es nie existiert.   
  
„Aber…was ich nicht ganz verstehe. Wieso hat Riddle Sirius getraut?", fragte Harry sichtlich verwirrt.   
  
Dumbledore sah ihn darauf hin lange an, ehe er erwiderte: „Ich denke, du solltest dich besser erst einmal ausruhen, Harry, es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag und jegliche Erklärungen, die ich dir jetzt geben würde, würde nur noch mehr zu deiner Verwirrung beitragen, glaube mir. Ruhe dich erst einmal aus und wir werden morgen darüber reden.", beendete der Direktor schließlich behutsam das Gespräch und Harry nickte leicht, auch wenn er zu gerne eine Erklärung gehabt hätte.   
  
„Und denke nicht zulange über die Worte Riddles nach, sie würden dich nur unnötig weiter durcheinander bringen.", sagte der Direktor von Hogwarts lächelnd, als er den Krankenflügel verließ.   
  
  
  
.  
  
.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
.   
_Here we are again.... Ich war so gnädig und habe dann erstmal eine kleine Ruhepause für eure strapazierten Gedankengänge eingelegt...also wird Harry erstmal in seiner und eurer^^ altbekannten Welt sein....   
  
Die Frage ist nur, wielange*irres Lachen* *hüstle* aber Feiertage sind schon was schönes, da kommt man endlich mal wieder zum Schreiben*grinst*   
  
und nun zu euren wunderbaren Reviews :D   
  
@all: erstmal ganz vielen lieben Dank für alle Reviews *Kekse hinstellt* bedient euch*ggg* hier nun noch einige genauere Erläuterungen, wo ich einfach wieder ein Kommentar ablassen musste...(Geisteszustand von Sam gerade...bedenklich*irres Lachen*)   
  
@Angel: Vielen Dank für dein Review :D :* Finde ich immer schön, wenn den Lesern gefällt, was der verrückte Autor da verzapft hat^^   
  
@Kaori: wirr? OH JA! Wo es hinführt...das weiß ich*lol* aber ich bin mir noch nicht so ganz sicher, über was es dort hin kommt...aber glücklicher Weise hatte ich mal wieder eine sehr langweilige Englischstunde, wo ich ich das Konzept weiter erarbeiten konnte^^   
  
@Khair: Also soooo lange ist es nun auch schon nicht her...außerdem kommen deine auch nicht aller 2 Tage ;) (aber ok..deine sind um einiges länger*hüstle**piffel*) aber ich freue mich, dass du Sirius als gelungen empfindest :D und Snape...*irres Lachen* er wird entweder im nächsten oder übernächsten seinen Auftritt haben..zusammen mit einigen anderen Freunden :D :D :D [und Sam ist jetzt schon so ...]*hustet* [...geschädigt, dass das wohl auch rein kommt^^] (was, wird sich erst noch zeigen^^ aber die Group müsste es ja wissen..wir sind ja alle geschädigt*lol*)   
  
@Maxine: Hach ja..deine wunderbar verwirrten Reviews..ich liebe sie*lol* deine Fragen hatten wir ja schon soweit geklärt, richtig? ;) wenn doch noch was offen sein sollte...einfach mit in dieses Review schreiben, ja?^^   
  
@Kirilein: ja..die beiden sind wirklich sehr nett, aber ich glaube, eines hast du noch nicht bedacht...wer sagt, dass Riddle hier schlangenhaft ist? *unschuldig schaut*   
  
@Gil: (ich hoffe, diesmal wieder mit Galad;) Cheval vermisst ihn schon) [*nickt*]   
  
@Ziss: ich glaube, dein Review hat mir mit am besten gefallen *lacht* [ja, ja..ihre sadistische Ader] *in die Luft schaut* [sie wird mal sadist, wenn sie groß ist*] *in Gelächter ausbricht* [Insider...^^] aber sind die Cliffs wirklich so gut? *gar nicht sooo gedacht hätte* *unschuldig schaut* ich hoffe, dir geht es auch noch gut *extra keks gibt* und vielen Dank für dein review und dafür, dass du zu meiner Story gefunden hast*verbeugt* aber sag mal...was ist eigentlich aus deiner Ginnyff geworden?? *mit Wimpern klimpert*   
  
and last, but not least: @Anna :D : Eine Falle? welche Falle?*irres Lachen* hier sind soooo viele Fallen, man weiß gar nicht mehr, was keine ist*lol* *pfiffel* und Sirius böse...nun ja...*grinst hinterlistig* böse ist mittlerweile relativ, oder? *unschudlig schaut*   
  
.  
  
Irgendwie kommt es mir vor, als würde der Anhang fast länger als das Kapitel werden*hüstle* *in die Luft schaut und pfeift* ICH ARBEITE DRAN! Aber das übernächste Kapitel wird lang, denke ich....oder das nächste? Mal schauen, wann was dran kommt*lol*  
  
Bye, Sam und noch schönen Feiertag :)  
  
*zeigt gggggaaaannnnzzzz diskret auf Reviewbutton**lol* _   



	9. Kapitel 8

  
_Disclamer immer noch der gleiche wie im vorhergehenden Kapitel^^  
  
._  
  


~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
  


**8. Kapitel**  
  
.  
„Wir sollten ihn genauer beobachten."   
  
„Nein, das ist nicht nötig."   
  
„Aber was ist, wenn…"   
  
„ICH SAGTE, das ist nicht nötig!"   
  
***

  
  
.   
  
Obwohl Dumbledore gesagt hatte, dass er sich nicht zu viele Gedanken machen sollte, konnte Harry nicht schlafen. Immer wieder musste er über das Erlebte nachdenken.   
  
Seine Gedanken schwirrten nur so in seinem Kopf umher und ließen ihn einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Immer wieder musste er an das Gesagte von Riddle denken, an Sirius, an Dumbledores Worte, dass er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen soll, Sirius Tod und dann sein plötzliches Auftauchen im Krankenflügel und dann die Erklärung, dass dies nicht Sirius, sondern Dumbledore gewesen sei.   
  
Aber Harry glaubte Dumbledore in dieser Beziehung nicht. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass es Sirius gewesen ist. Er wusste nicht, woher er diese Gewissheit nahm, doch sie war stärker als sein Vertrauen, dass er in Dumbledore legte.   
  
Hatte er Dumbledore somit angelogen, als er diesem versicherte, dass er ihm vertraute?   
  
Harry seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, dass kein Vertrauen mehr in den alten Mann bestand, sondern nur Gewohnheit. Diese ständige Gewissheit, dass er der Gute war und nur das Beste für ihn wollte. Das Dumbledore gegen das Böse, Voldemort, und dessen grausamen Pläne gegenüber der Welt kämpfte.   
  
Doch plötzlich…diese Erfahrung Tom Riddle als verständnisvollen Menschen, als Berater zu erleben hat ihn zu sehr verwirrt, als an den alten Normen festhalten zu können.   
  
Aber war es nicht genau das, was Riddle versucht hatte, zu nehmen? Das Vertrauen, dass er in Dumbledore in ihn hatte?   
  
Er seufzte und schloss die Augen und beobachte genau, was er sah.   
  
Eine angenehme Dunkelheit, so nah und dennoch war es kein vollkommenes Schwarz. Da waren immer Stellen, die wie Grautöne erschienen, jedoch bei dem Versuch, sie genauer zu betrachten, verschwanden und wieder schwarz wurden.   
  
Manchmal schienen diese Stellen sogar wie Licht, doch woher sollte dieses Licht in der Dunkelheit kommen. Und wie kam es, dass sie so schnell verschwanden?   
  
Trotzt der Gewissheit, dass seine Augen wieder geblendet würden, öffnete er schnell die Augen und schloss sie wie schon angenommen sofort wieder um die angenehmen Dunkelheit so nah bei ihm zu genießen.   
  
Mit einem hatte Riddle Recht gehabt. Schwarz und alle dunklen Töne sind wunderbar angenehm, während Weiß und Gelb, die Farben des Lichts, grell, unfreundlich und abschreckend wirkten.   
  
Doch was ist nun mit den restlichen Worten? War er tatsächlich nie in der realen Welt gewesen und war er jetzt wieder in dieser anderen Welt? Aber wie konnte das sein? Er hatte hier soviel erlebt.   
  
Schmerzhafte Gedanken an Hermine und Ron fanden ihren Weg in sein Bewusstsein. Fröhliche Tage, an denen er noch lachen konnte.   
Dann der Tag, an dem er zumindest das Lächeln beinahe wiedererlangt hätte, Dank Sirius.   
  
Doch auch dieser Gedankengang führte in eine Sackgasse voller Trauer und quälenden Erinnerungen. Sirius war tot?   
  
Doch sein Herz schlug heftiger. Bei Riddle hatte Sirius doch noch gelebt!   
  
.   
  
„Ich sagte dir doch, du sollst nicht darüber Grübeln.", riss ihn Dumbledores Stimme urplötzlich aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn auffahren sowie die Augen öffnen, die sich aufgrund der Helligkeit zu Schlitzen verengten um nur soviel Licht wie nötig zuzulassen.   
  
Dumbledore saß wieder auf dem gleichen Stuhl wie zuvor.  
Harry musste so beschäftigt mit seinen Überlegungen und Beobachtungen gewesen sein, dass er den Direktor nicht bemerkt hatte, als dieser das Zimmer wieder betreten hatte.   
  
„Harry, sieh mich an.", erwiderte der Direktor ruhig und Harry schaute in die blauen Augen des alten Mannes, doch etwas stimmte nicht.   
  
Je mehr er sich auf das Gesicht konzentrierte, umso deutlicher schien es zu verschwimmen. Dumbledore schien diese Verzerrung in Harrys Sicht zu bemerken, denn er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, einen geschockten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.   
  
Danach sah Harry, die Farben und Linien immer mehr verschwimmenden wahrnehmend, wie Dumbledore sich umdrehte, ein Lichtstrahl, wahrscheinlich von einem Fluch, aufblitzte und dann ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang und Harry klar wurde, dass Dumbledore zu Boden gegangen sein musste. Doch durch die immer mehr verschwimmende Sicht erkannte er niemanden, der den Fluch gesprochen haben könnte.   
  
Als die Farben wie in einem Strudel durcheinander geworfen wurden, schloss Harry seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, schloss er sie nicht aufgrund des grellen Weißes des vermutenden Krankenflügels in dem er sich gerade noch befunden hatte, sondern ließ die dunkeln Farben des fremden Raumes beruhigend auf ihn wirken, ehe seine Wahrnehmung wieder so geschärft war, dass er die Personen im Raum erkannte….   
  
  
  
.  
  
.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
.   
_SO...nachdem meine Tastatur jetzt auch wieder ganz ist und ich wieder zu Hause bin (was nicht heißt, dass ich es gerne wäre*zurückwill**schnieft*) bin ich heute dieses fast fertige Kapitel endlich durchgegangen, konnte sogar noch etwas mehr schreiben und es endlich on stellen...  
  
Also das nächste Kapitel wird länger...ich hoffe es wirklich sehr...denn das wird lustig*lol* zumindset für mich *ganz unschuldig schaut* und wir treffen neue alte Bekannte..eher neu als alt...ihr werdet hoffentlich noch verwirrter als zuvor sein *lol* *in die Luft schaut und unschuldig pfeift* aber ich hatte dann wenigstens meinen Spaß ;)  
  
Bye, Sam :)  
  
**@Gil:** Tut mir leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber du hast ja selbst die Probleme mit der Tastatur miterlebt*ggg* also meine Ausrede ist nicht so schlecht ;) Und ich hoffe, dass du nicht noch nervöser bist? Das Kapitel ist eigentlich eine kleine Ruhepause, oder? ;;)   
  
**@Angel-liam:** *jubelt* sie ist wieder da :D Und die Frage, was nun die richtige und die falsche Welt ist, stellt sich Harry ja selbst..und ihr armen Lurche seit nun mal auf ihn angewiesen, da es aus seiner Perspektive aus geschrieben ist *irres Lachen*   
  
**@Maxine:** *lacht* du weißt..ich liebe diese wunderbar verwirrten Reviews*lol* aber sag mal..welches Rätsel hatte ich eigentlich gelöst? Wenn da tatsächlich eins war, war das wohl unbeabsichtigt*lol* ;) aber ich verspreche dir, im nächsten Kapitel wird es nur noch schlimmer *unschuldig schaut*   
  
**@Sternchen:** ich schulde dir schon wieder Reviews*gerade einfällt* *hüstle* Ungewissheit nicht mehr lange quälen? Ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob ich euch überhaupt erlöse*irres Lachen* und ja..ich weiß, die Kapitel sind zu kurz..kann es aber leider nicht ändern*seufzt*   
  
**@Chrissi:** mit dem Glauben ist das so eine sache, richtig? Hätte man in der Beziehung irgendwelche Beweise, wäre es kein Glauben mehr, sondern Wissen...also glaube schön weiter, bis das Wissen einsetzt ;) (womit die Frage noch ungeklärt bliebe, welches Wissen*irres Lachen*)   
  
**@Khair:** ähm...ich weiß nicht..ich glaube, weder mehr Fragen noch Antworten, oder? nun gut...die große Frage..wo ist Harry jetzt schon wieder?*grinstbreit* aber es wird interessant*nickt* und im nächsten Kapitelchen kommt auch dein Snape wieder..und er ist auch im richtigen Körper ;) aber weißt du was gut an der Story ist? Ich kann wirklich alle absolut OOC gehen lassen, ohne das sie es sind*lol* *so aufgefallen ist*^^   
  
**@Mogli:** wir haben schon drüber geredet, deswegen einfach noch mal ein geniales großes Dankeschön an dich :D *knuddled* :* und hey...es kam sogar relativ schnell...für dich ;)  
  
so...das war's dann für heute...  
*zeigt gggggaaaannnnzzzz unauffällig auf Reviewbutton**lol*   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Wo willst du hin? REVIEW!!!! *mit Zaunpfahl fast erschlägt* *hüstle*  
[habt Mitleid...ich weiß nur nicht gerade, warum*lol*]   
  
Nur geringfügige Änderungen...(falls sich einige wundern sollten, warum das Kapitel nochmal hochgeladen wurde ;) ) Aber Review könnt ihr natürlich immernoch abgeben*lol*_


	10. Kapitel 9

  
_Disclamer immer noch der gleiche wie im vorhergehenden Kapitel^^  
  
._  
  


~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  
  


**9. Kapitel**  
  
.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, das…"   
  
„Crucio!"   
  
…   
  
„Stell nie wieder meine Entscheidungen in Frage."   
  
„Aber…"   
  
„Cru…"   
  
„Ja, Meister."   
  
***

  
  
.   
  
„Willkommen zurück, Harry.", sagte Tom Riddle lächelnd, als Harry seinen Blick zu ihm wandte. „Zurück, heißt das, das…", begann Harry, doch wurde er von einer ihm nur zu gut bekannten Stimme unterbrochen.   
  
„Ich schlage vor, wir verlegen euer Kaffeekränzchen auf später, Tom. Ich glaube kaum, dass wir nicht noch mit einigen werten Gästen rechnen dürften, die uns sonst die Kekse klauen würden.", hörte Harry diese so bekannte Stimme, die dennoch anders so voller Sarkasmus klang.   
  
„Ich stimme dir zu. Lasst uns erst einmal verschwinden.", sagte Riddle in einem autoritären Ton, den Harry ihm nicht wirklich zugetraut hatte und zwei der insgesamt 5 vermummten Gestalten hoben Harry sachte von dem Bett, auf dem er gelegen hatte.   
  
„Alle zu mir!", sagte dieselbe Stimme wie erst, doch nun deutlich ungeduldig und scharf. Harry konnte nicht erkennen, wer sich unter der Kapuze verbarg, noch konnte er diese so bekannte Stimme zuordnen.   
  
Als sich alle um den Mann versammelten hatten, öffnete dieser seine Hand und alle legten einen Finger auf die vergilbte Zeitung und als auch Harry etwas zögerlich diese anfasste, spürte er schon das erwartete Gefühl eines Portschlüssels…   
  
.   
  
Wie immer erwartete Harry eine mehr als unangenehme Reise und den schließlich harten Aufprall, der ihn auf den Boden beförderte.   
  
Riddle half Harry in ein Bett, von dem Harry annahm, dass es das gleiche Bett war, indem er auch schon das letzte Mal gelegen hatte.   
  
„Wo wollt ihr hin?", fragte Riddle plötzlich, als er bemerkte, wie vier Männer verschwinden wollten.   
  
„Wir müssen zurück ins Ministerium.", antwortete eine, Harry unbekannte, Stimme und ein anderer Mann nickte. Harry setzte sich auf, doch versperrten ihm die Kapuzen jegliche Sicht auf die Gesichter.   
  
„Gut, aber meldet euch bitte noch einmal bei mir, wenn ihr mit eurer Arbeit dort fertig seit.", genehmigte Riddle das Abgehen der zwei Männer.   
  
.  
„Ich denke, wir haben unsere Aufgabe erfüllt. Dein Wunschknabe ist hier und ich würde jetzt gerne verschwinden.", sagte nun die Harry so vertraut vorkommende Stimme, als der Blick Riddles auf diesen Mann fiel.   
  
„Und du, Severus?", fragte Riddle sachte, während Harry fast das Herz stehen blieb. Sollte unter dieser Kapuze tatsächlich Snape sein?   
  
Diese Frage wurde ihm beantwortet, als sich der Angesprochene umdrehte und dabei seine Kapuze abnahm. Doch das war nicht der Snape, den Harry kannte. Dieser Snape hatte kurze Haare, die alle kreuz und quer nach oben abstanden, was ihn jedoch viel jünger wirken ließ, als den Mann, den Harry kannte.   
  
Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Snape noch nicht so alt war, sondern das nur die Zeit ihre Spuren an ihm hinterlassen haben musste. War dieser Snape demnach ein anderer Mensch?   
  
Der Gesichtsausdruck ließ genau dies vermuten. Harry hatte Snape noch nie so gesehen. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und auch der Ton, mit dem er nun sprach, war ein vollkommen ungewohnter.   
  
„Es tut mir leid, Tom, aber Remus und ich haben uns solange nicht gesehen und er wird auch nicht solange bleiben können, wie du sicher weißt.", antwortete er entschuldigend und Harry musste aufpassen, dass ihm nicht der Mund aufklappte.   
  
Jetzt wusste er, wer hinter dieser bekannten Stimme steckte, doch es schockte ihn noch mehr. Er hatte Remus noch nie so erlebt. So…kalt und abweißend, sarkastisch und egoistisch. Es schien fast, als hätten er und Snape die Rollen getauscht.   
  
Harry betrachtete Remus nun aufmerksam, der seinen Blick zu spüren schien und sich schlagartig umdrehte, seine Kapuze langsam nach hinten rutschte und Harry in braune Augen sah, die jegliche Wärme verloren zu haben schien, die Harry sonst immer darin gesehen hatte.   
  
Sofort war die Unterredung von Snape und Riddle vorbei und beide schauten auf Remus, der sich langsam, und dabei Harry bedrohlich anfunkelnd, diesem näherte.   
  
„Hast du irgendein Problem mit mir?", fragte er, jedes Wort eiskalt aussprechend, als er ganz nah an Harry herangetreten war, sein Gesicht mit dessen auf eine Höhe gebracht hatte und Harry genau musterte.   
Obwohl sich Harry unter diesem Blick mehr als nur unwohl fühlte, schaute er nicht weg. „Ich habe keines. Ich habe mich nur gewundert, weil d…Sie hier so anders sind.", antwortete Harry, gerade noch das du in ein Sie verändert, damit er nicht noch größeren Ärger auf sich zog.   
  
„So…und wie war ich …dort?" Wieder dieser eisige Stimme, die Harrys Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ.  
„Jetzt mache den armen Jungen doch nicht so eine Angst, Remus.", ertönte plötzlich die freundliche Stimme von Snape und dieser kam schnellen Schrittes zu den beiden und legte den Arm um Remus Schulter, als sich dieser wieder aufrichtete und auf Harry hinab sah.   
  
„Nett, freundlich, hilfsbereit…ein Freund meines Vater und meines Patenonkels und…", Harry stockte kurz, doch Remus schaute ihn nicht mehr ganz so kalt an, wahrscheinlich verstand er jetzt einiger Maßen, warum Harry ihn so merkwürdig angesehen hatte.  
„Und?", fragte Snape nach.   
  
„Und ein Werwolf.", sagte Harry leise, nicht wissend, wie die Reaktion ausfallend würde. Plötzlich brach Remus in Gelächter aus und auch Severus musste etwas grinsen, auch wenn es Harry nur verwirrte.   
  
„Ein Werwolf!", lachte Remus und es beruhigte Harry etwas, zu sehen, dass auch dieser Remus lachen konnte, auch wenn es sich zu dem des anderen Remus' stark unterschied.   
  
Auch wenn Harry lächelte, musste er noch immer einen recht verwirrten Eindruck gemacht haben, denn Snape schaute nun mit einem amüsierten Grinsen auf ihn.   
  
„Die Sache, die Remus so amüsiert daran findet, ist, dass Werwölfe bei uns keine verzauberten Menschen sind, wie es bei euch sicher der Fall ist, wenn der Remus in deiner Welt einer war.", begann er schmunzelnd.   
  
„Du siehst, Werwölfe sind bei uns eine Art von Wölfen, die nur für Hunde und Hundeartige eine Bedrohung darstellen. Jedoch werden sie von einer Abteilung im Ministerium oder auch Privatjägern verfolgt, da infizierte Tiere zu Vollmond eine echte Bedrohung für Zauberer darstellen. Nur leider merkt man es den Tieren nicht an, wenn nicht Vollmond ist, wodurch relativ viele Opfer solcher Attacken werden. Doch die Tiere bleiben ihrem vorhergehenden Herren treu, wodurch gerade viele gezielte Anschläge durch Werwölfe durch die helle Seite versucht werden.  
Doch was Remus vor allem so amüsant daran findet, dass er in deiner Welt als Werwolf dargestellt wurde, ist, dass er in unserer als einer der größten Jäger in der Geschichte der Werwolfsfahndung bereits schon vor Jahren eingegangen ist."   
  
„Ich hasse sie. Ich hasse sie deshalb, weil sie willenlose Geschöpfe des Lichtes werden ohne auch nur versuchen, dagegen anzukämpfen, obwohl sie es könnten.", sagte Remus, ein fanatisches Glitzern in seinen Augen, dass Harry noch nie gesehen hatte, doch welches sehr schnell verschwand.   
  
Harry schaute nun seinen ehemals meistgehassten Zaubertrankmeister an, der ebenfalls freundlich zurück sah. „Und Sie, Professor? Sind sie eigentlich Professor für Zaubertränke?", fragte Harry nach, als ihm klar wurde, dass hier nichts wie in seiner Welt zu sein schien. Und tatsächlich schien auch diese Aussage zur allgemeinen Belustigung beizutragen.   
  
„Tom, ich habe mich geirrt. Es ist doch noch interessant, hier zu bleiben. So humorvolle Geschichten, wie der Junge zu erzählen hat.", hörte Harry Remus zu Tom amüsiert sagen und sah, wie er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und interessiert auf die Antwort von Snape wartete.   
  
„Du siehst Harry," begann Snape in seiner bisher immer freundlichen Art, als er sich auf einen Stuhl vor Harrys Bett saß, „dass ich die wohl größte…Niete in Zaubertränke bin, die es jemals in Hogwarts gab.", antwortete er amüsiert, auch wenn etwas Röte in sein Gesicht stieg.   
  
„Er war so schlimm, dass es ihm sogar gelungen ist, eine Freistellung aufgrund der zu großen Gefahren, die jede Stunde von seinem Kessel ausgingen, zu erhalten.", erläuterte Remus die Sache näher.   
  
„Und was machen Sie dann beruflich?", fragte Harry Snape sichtlich interessiert. „Ich? Ich bin sozusagen ewiger Student, aber inoffiziell mit in der Truppe gegen Dumbledore.", antwortete er schmunzelt und noch ehe Harry nachfragen konnte, was er studierte, meldete sich plötzlich der dritte Mann, der noch im Raum geblieben war, zu Wort.   
  
„Du sagtest erst, Remus wäre ein Freund deines Vaters und deines Patenonkels gewesen. Dein Vater war James Potter, richtig?", fragte der Mann, dessen Gesicht Harry durch die immer noch getragene Kapuze nicht erkennen konnte.   
  
„Ja.", antwortete Harry einfach, sich fragend, worauf der Mann hinauswollte und wer er eigentlich war.   
  
"Und wer war dein Patenonkel?", fragte die Stimme nun.   
  
„Sirius Black.", antwortete Harry zögerlich, nicht wissend, was der Name für Reaktionen hervorrufen würde, doch erwartetes Lachen oder wütende Worte blieben aus.   
  
Der Mann, der Harry aufmerksam zu mustern schien, kam immer näher, bis er schließlich kurz vor ihm stehen blieb.   
  
„Und sagt dir auch der Name Peter Pettigrew etwas?", fragte der Mann sachte und Harry wusste nun, wem diese Stimme gehörte.  
„Sie…", begann er, doch seine Stimme verstummte.   
  
Unter normalen Umständen, hätte sich Harry auf Peter gestürzt und ihm des Verrates an seinen Eltern bezichtigt, doch war es hier genauso? Schließlich war ihr alles eher Kopf, wie es schien.   
  
„Haben sie 13 Jahre in Askaban verbracht und wurden unschuldig des Verrates an meinen Eltern und des Todes an Sirius Black bezichtigt, obwohl dieser es getan hatte?", fragte Harry schließlich.   
  
Peter nahm nun seine Kapuze ab und Harry sah in den blauen Augen eine Ruhe, die er noch nie in diesen gesehen hatte.  
„Das ist richtig. Sollten sie dies in deiner Welt nicht auch geändert haben? Schließlich war Sirius doch auch dein Patenonkel, wie du sagtest.", hackte Peter nach und Harry nickte.   
  
„Ja…in meiner Welt war Sirius der Unschuldige und Sie….", Harry verstummte kurz, „und Sie haben meine Eltern verraten."   
  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht Peters. „Aber da hier so ziemlich alles sich um 180° gedreht hat, dachtest du, dass auch das vertauscht sein musste?", fragte er und Harry nickte.   
  
„Ich sagte dir doch, dass der Junge nicht so dumm ist, wie du dachtest, Remus.", rief Peter dem Werwolfjäger zu, der dafür nur ein missbilligendes Schnauben übrig hatte.   
  
„Severus, lass uns gehen. Wenn Peter jetzt erstmal mit dem Jungen reden will, bekommen wir eh nichts mehr mit.", sagte Remus ungeduldig, sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch Snape blieb noch unentschlossen sitzen.   
  
Remus verdrehte kurz genervt die Augen und ging schnellen Schrittes, wo er Snape etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, was wohl stark dafür sprach, das Zimmer zu verlassen.   
  
„Entschuldigt uns dann.", meinte Snape mit einem leichten Lächelnd und ging schließlich gemeinsam mit Remus aus dem Raum. Harry schaute ihnen etwas verwundert nach.   
  
„Ich nehme an, in deiner Welt sind die beiden kein Paar.", sagte Peter schmunzelnd, als er Harry Blick bemerkte und sofort nach diesem Satz von ihm angestarrt wurde sowie nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte.   
  
„In meiner Welt hasst Snape Remus bis ins Unermessliche, fast so sehr, wie er Sirius hasst.", sagte Harry schließlich.   
  
„Immerhin ein was scheinen sie gelassen zu haben. Der Hass von Severus auf Black ist wirklich sehr tiefgehend. Aber lassen wir Ihnen ihre Beziehungen.", meinte er schließlich Schulter zuckend.   
  
„Aber was mich interessieren würde…wie sieht die Welt aus, die sie dir vorgegaukelt haben? Selbst Tom konnte uns nur etwas über Hogwarts, aber kaum etwas von der Zaubererwelt erzählen, nicht wahr, T…", der Name blieb unausgesprochen, als Peter sich dabei umdrehte und feststellte, dass besagter Schuldirektor sich ebenfalls nicht mehr im Zimmer befand.   
  
„Nun gut…umso mehr Zeit haben wir.", meinte Peter schmunzelnd, setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem zuvor Snape gesessen hatte und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an.   
  
Schließlich begann der Schwarzhaarige seufzend von seiner Welt zu erzählen und mittlerweile hatte ihn eine gewisse Gleichgültigkeit gepackt, welche Welt real ist.   
  
Diese Gleichgültigkeit war es auch, die ihm den Verstand bewahren sollte, den er sonst schon seit dem ersten Treffen mit Tom Riddle verloren hätte.   
  
.   
  
.  
  
.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
.   
_Seit ihr nicht stolz auf mich?? sagt, das ihr stolz seit*lol* so ein langes Kapitel*strahlt* und es kam Remus und Sev vor^^  
  
Eigentlich ist es ja doch nicht so verwirrend*findet* *bedauert lol* aber ich glaube, wir sind bald am Ende?*grübelt* naja...mal schauen^^*hüstle*  
Ich hoffe, ihr seit wegen dem Kapitel nicht so sehr enttäuscht? aber eigentlich...eine kleine Ruhepause ist ja immer gut^^ *irgendwie gerade merkt, dass gar nicht weiß, was von Kapitel hält**seufzt*  
Bye, Sam :)  
  
**@Gil:** Tut mir leid, dass es solange gedauert hat, aber du hast ja selbst die Probleme mit der Tastatur miterlebt*ggg* also meine Ausrede ist nicht so schlecht ;) Und ich hoffe, dass du nicht noch nervöser bist? Das Kapitel ist eigentlich eine kleine Ruhepause, oder? ;;)   
  
**@Angel-liam:** *jubelt* sie ist wieder da :D Und die Frage, was nun die richtige und die falsche Welt ist, stellt sich Harry ja selbst..und ihr armen Lurche seit nun mal auf ihn angewiesen, da es aus seiner Perspektive aus geschrieben ist *irres Lachen*   
  
**@Maxine:** *lacht* du weißt..ich liebe diese wunderbar verwirrten Reviews*lol* aber sag mal..welches Rätsel hatte ich eigentlich gelöst? Wenn da tatsächlich eins war, war das wohl unbeabsichtigt*lol* ;) aber ich verspreche dir, im nächsten Kapitel wird es nur noch schlimmer *unschuldig schaut*   
  
**@Sternchen:** Cliffhanger? naja...dann ist es ja richtig gut für dein Herz, dass hier kein Cliffhanger ist ;) aber im nächsten Kapitel ist sicher wieder ein schöner*ggggg*  
  
**@Chrissi:** mit dem Glauben ist das so eine sache, richtig? Hätte man in der Beziehung irgendwelche Beweise, wäre es kein Glauben mehr, sondern Wissen...also glaube schön weiter, bis das Wissen einsetzt ;) (womit die Frage noch ungeklärt bliebe, welches Wissen*irres Lachen*)   
  
**@Khair:** ähm...ich weiß nicht..ich glaube, weder mehr Fragen noch Antworten, oder? nun gut...die große Frage..wo ist Harry jetzt schon wieder?*grinstbreit* aber es wird interessant*nickt* und im nächsten Kapitelchen kommt auch dein Snape wieder..und er ist auch im richtigen Körper ;) aber weißt du was gut an der Story ist? Ich kann wirklich alle absolut OOC gehen lassen, ohne das sie es sind*lol* *so aufgefallen ist*^^   
  
**@Mogli:** wir haben schon drüber geredet, deswegen einfach noch mal ein geniales großes Dankeschön an dich :D *knuddled* :* und hey...es kam sogar relativ schnell...für dich ;)  
  
**@Maxine:** Ja, ich liebe Grautöne^^ Ich denke mir nun mal immer was bei meinen Stories und sie sollen auch eine Moral beinhalten...bei INdT und auch hier ist es vorallem, nicht nur dem zu glauben, was andere einem sagen, sondern selbst herauszufinden, was die Wahrheit oder für ihn das beste ist:) Und zu deinen Fragen...Nein, wirst du ja jetzt wissen*lol*, weil ich sie nicht länger bekomme..außer dieses:D, und ja*lol* *liebt sie aber*^^ *knuddled*  
  
so...das war's dann für heute...  
*zeigt gggggaaaannnnzzzz unauffällig auf Reviewbutton**lol*   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Wo willst du hin? REVIEW!!!! *mit Zaunpfahl fast erschlägt* *hüstle*  
aber bitte...ich weiß nämlich nicht, was ich von dem Kapitel halten soll...also bin ich auf eure Meinung angewiesen*nickt*  
  
Sam :) _


	11. Kapitel 10

  
_Disclamer immer noch der gleiche wie im vorhergehenden Kapitel^^  
  
Diese Story ist einfach…einmalig. Dabei meine ich aber vor allem die Art, wie sie entstanden ist und noch wird. Normaler Weise habe ich ein Einfaches, wenn auch für die meisten sicherlich nicht wirklich durchschaubares Muster…Epilog bzw. letztes Kapitel wird zuerst geschrieben, Prolog, zwischendurch einige Kapitel aber ansonsten der Reihe nach. Nur diese Story wollte nicht so Recht nach diesem Schema reinpassen…und jetzt ist etwas passiert, was ich noch nie hatte… Ich habe das Ziel und Ende der Story geändert. Wirklich…das hatte ich noch nie in einem Mehrteiler *kopfschüttelt* ich hoffe aber, es wird der Story keinen Abriss tun :)   
  
Sam _  
  
  


~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


**10. Kapitel**  
  
  
„Wir haben Ihn verloren!"   
  
„Crucio! Das werden wir doch…"   
  
…   
  
„Wir haben ihn verloren…"   
  
„Nein, das denke ich nicht."   
  
„Sie denken, er wird wieder munter?"   
  
„Genau das."   
  
***

  
  
Harry lag noch lange in seinem Bett wach, als Peter wieder gegangen war.   
Immer und immer wieder hatte er über die beiden Welten nachgedacht, in denen er sich befand.   
  
Doch was ihn extra noch weiter verwirrt hatte, war im Gespräch mit Peter herausgekommen…   
  
_   
„Wenn du dich etwas eingelebt hast, kannst du ja auch wieder mit deinem Jahrgang am Schulalltag teilnehmen.", sagte Peter aufmunternd, doch Harry sah etwas unsicher an.   
  
„Aber müssten sie nicht langsam mit den Prüfungen beginnen?", fragte Harry unsicher und Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Die ZAGprüfungen sind doch erst…", doch er wurde von dem Jüngeren unterbrochen.  
„Wieso ZAGs? Diese hatte ich doch bereits vor 2 Jahren abgelegt. Ich müsste doch jetzt die UTZ machen.", sagte Harry verwirrt, doch nun lag es an Peter ihn verstört anzusehen.   
  
„Aber Harry…du bist doch erst vor knapp 2 Monaten 15 geworden und im 5. Jahr stehen erst einmal die ZAGprüfungen an.", erklärte Peter und Harry sah ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist.   
  
"Aber ich…ich bin 17! Ich war in der anderen Welt bereits in meinem 7. Jahr.", erwiderte der Jüngere, nun vollkommen durcheinander.   
  
„Hier." Peter reichte ihm einen Spiegel und tatsächlich…Harry erkannte sich wieder, jedoch so, wie er vor 2-3 Jahren ausgesehen hatte.   
  
_   
Somit kam zu seinen Überlegungen nicht nur die verschiedenen Welten, sondern auch sein eigenes, anderes Alter hinzu. Wieso war er in dieser Welt jünger? Er konnte sich doch an den Unterricht der letzten beiden Jahre erinnern!   
  
Doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass es ihm hier wahrscheinlich rein gar nichts bringen würde, weil hier alles anders war. Wenn hier schließlich schon Werwölfe etwas komplett anderes waren, was war dann mit Riesen oder Todesfeen? Oder alle den anderen magischen Geschöpfen, geschweige denn die anderen magischen Zauber und Sprüche.   
  
Plötzlich kam er sich viel jünger vor, als er eigentlich dachte, wie er sei, aber so alt, wie Peter ihn einschätzte. Harry hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er mit der Gewissheit, dass er hier jünger war, tatsächlich einiges an Erfahrung und Reife eingebüßt, auch wenn er sich dies nicht wirklich erklären konnte.  
Doch was hatte er sich schon in letzter Zeit alles erklären können?   
  
Seufzend schloss Harry erschöpft die Augen.  
Er wollte nur noch in die Wirklichkeit.   
Endlich dort hin, wo er wahrhaftig hingehörte!   
  
Er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf…   
  
  
_ Ein Wimmern entkam ihm.   
  
Er hörte Stimmen.   
  
Ein Keuchen seinerseits folgte.   
  
Sie kamen ihm bekannt vor, er war sich dessen sicher, doch er konnte sie nicht zuordnen.   
  
Es erklang eine weitere, männliche Stimme, doch er kannte sie nicht.   
  
Er schrie.   
  
Panik hatte ihn ergriffen.   
  
Was wollten sie von ihm?   
  
Ängstlich öffnete er schließlich die Augen, doch sah nur ein Weiß, dass seine Augen blendete.   
  
Er atmete schnell, zu schnell.   
  
Als er die Augen ein weiteres Mal öffnete, sah er unsichere Schatten, die um ihn herumstanden.   
  
Eine Gänsehaut befiel ihn und panisch versuchte er sich, hin und her zu schmeißen, jedoch wurde er durch etwas daran gehindert.   
  
Sie begannen wieder zu reden, doch Harry verstand sie nicht.   
  
Jedoch klangen ihre Worte gefährlich, bedrohlich.   
  
Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, als seine Angst weiter zunahm.   
  
Die Schatten kamen näher, doch Harry versuchte sie abzuwehren.   
  
Sie sollten nicht näher an ihn herankommen.   
  
Sie würden ihm wehtun, Leid bringen.   
  
Einer der Schatten kam immer näher und Harrys Panik wurde immer größer.   
  
Er wollte hier weg!   
  
Zurück dahin, wo er herkam.   
  
Er wollte hier wieder weg!   
  
_   
„WEG!!!" Schweißgebadet erwachte Harry mit einem Schrei aus diesem unheimlichen Traum.   
  
Hektisch sah er sich im dunklen Raum um und konnte zuerst nichts erkennen. Der Helligkeitsumschwung von dem zuvor so hellen Raum war zu groß und Harrys Augen brauchten eine Weile, um den Raum um ihn herum als bekannt und nicht bedrohlich zu identifizieren.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte eine besorgte Stimme leise neben ihm und als Harry sich nach links drehte, erkannte er Peter, der auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett saß.   
  
„Wie…? Warum…?", stotterte Harry, seine Stimme ungewöhnlich rau und noch immer schlug sein Herz so stark, dass er Angst hatte, es könnte jeden Moment wegen Überanstrengung den Geist aufgeben.   
  
„Trink erst einmal einen Schluck Wasser.", sagte der andere beruhigend und Harry schluckte die angenehme Flüssigkeit langsam, als er den Becher an seinem Mund spürte.   
  
Harry legte sich wieder hin und schloss die Augen, wobei er versuchte, seine Atmung wieder zu beruhigen. Einatmen, ausatmen. Einatmen, ausatmen. Das Peter noch immer im Zimmer war, interessierte ihn erst einmal nicht. Zuerst musste er sich wieder beruhigen.   
  
„Nur ein Albtraum.", murmelte er schließlich nach einigen Minuten und sah Peter entschuldigend an. ‚Hoffe ich zumindest.', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er genauso gut wieder in der anderen Welt hätte sein können.   
  
Was wäre, wenn Dumbledore ihn wieder zu sich geholt hätte? Jetzt, wo er geschlafen hatte?   
  
„Harry?" Peters Stimme riss ihn nun endlich aus seinen Gedanken und Harry sah ihn nur unsicher an. „Ich habe dich doch nicht etwa geweckt?", doch der andere Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Keine Sorge, ich war sowieso noch wach.", er lächelte Harry aufmunternd zu. „Versuch einfach noch einmal zu schlafen.", meinte er schließlich, bis er mit einem „Gute Nacht." wieder aus dem Raum verschwand.   
  
Obwohl Harry es nicht wollte, war er einige Minuten später wieder eingeschlafen, diesmal ohne irgendwelche Träume, die seinen Schlaf stören sollten.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
_I'm back :D Zumindest mit einem kleinen Kapitel...ja, ich weiß, mal wieder zu kurz...ES TUT MIR LEID! :( aber sie sind von der Länge nun einfach mal so...und weiter schreibe an einer solchen Stelle ist nicht günstig, zumindest in meiner Logik...  
Es tut mir auch leid, dass ihr solange warten musstet, aber ich hatte bei CC irgendwie eine kleine Sperre...und habe deshalb an einigen anderen Storys kurz weiter geschrieben...  
Ich hoffe aber, dass das Kapitel ok war...ich denke, es wird noch ungefähr...*denktnach* 3? Kapitel geben und einen kurzen Epilog (Der ist auch schon fertig...ich glaube, ich werde langsam wieder normal verrückt*lol*  
Bye, Sam :)  
  
**@Angel:** *lol* ich finde es herrlich, dass ich die Leute jetzt schon damit verwirren kann, sie nicht zu verwirren*gggg* aber tut mir leid, dass du solange warten musstest.... :( Ich gebe mir Mühe, dass das nächste nicht solange braucht *nickt* Habe ja glücklicher Weise noch Ferien :D  
  
**@Maxine:** Du hast jetzt akzeptiert, dass es zwei Welten gibt? *muss Lachen* meine arme Maxine *jetzt schon bemitleidet* *muss fiesgrinsen* :-" aber ja...die drei Leutchen gefallen mir auch...vielleicht wird es doch noch ein Kapitel mehr, schließlich muss man diese Charaktere ja auch noch mal kurz einbringen *jetzt findet* mal schauen :)  
  
**@Angel-liam:** ich freue mich riesig über 1., 2. und vor allem 3.*grinst* aber 4.... ES TUT MIR LEID! (ich glaube, ich sagte dies bereits? Egal)  
Aber ob das Kapitel jetzt so gut war, wie das letzte...ich weiß nicht...ich denke, das Kapitel bringt wieder mehr Denkstoff mit ;)  
  
**@Cosma:** Tut mir leid, dass du doch getroffen wurdest *Kekse zur Entschädigung gibt* und die falsche Welt ist bei dir die reale?*grinst* gefällt mir, die Einstellung*grinst breiter* aber ob es richtig ist... ;) *grinsen wird noch größer* auf alle Fälle vielen Dank, dass du trotz Schläge reviewt hast ;)  
  
**@Tarivi:** Auch vielen Dank für dein Review :) Und ich hoffe, die Spannung ist immer noch da? *irgendwie leicht unsicher ist*  
  
**@Khair:** Fehler in der Matrix? *prüft nach* ARGH! Tatsächlich!!!! Es tut mir leid, Süße *Kniefall* aber dafür hier ein wirklich Neues*lol* Und nein, ich schreibe keine Komödien ;) aber ab und zu kann ich sogar Mal auch in den Storys lustig sein ;) und der Hass, dass er immer noch da ist...ganz einfach...Remus= Snape, Sirius = Peter...Severus hasste Sirius und Peter, Peter hasste Remus und Snape...ich glaube, damit hätte sich die Frage erübrigt, oder? :) ansonsten...manchmal kann Hass auch Weltenübergreifend sein ;) und mit der X-Menff...du kennst es ja mittlerweile schon...aber ich werde versuchen, noch mal ran zu kommen, ja? :) :*  
  
**@Chrissi:** *lol* du hast die Beziehungen alle komplett richtig aufgeführt und ich bin froh, dass es dir gefällt :) und ja...armer Harry. aber ist ja nichts Neues mehr ;)  
  
**@General Puh-Schell:** danke für die aufbauenden Worte betreffs die Kapitellänge...aber was Slash angeht, werde ich dich wohl leider enttäuschen müssen...die Story geht eher um Harry und die Verwirrung um diese Welten, nicht um Severus und Remus, sorry :)  
  
**@pirat:** Wieder ein neuer Leser *riesig freut* und wenn du andere Storys liest, wirst du merken, ich habe ein Faible für Grautöne und Täuschungen *grinst* ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel hat wieder deinen Geschmack getroffen :)  
  
  
  
  
*zeigt wieder immer total unauffällig auf Reviewbutton* *in die Luft schaut und pfeift*   
Sam :) _


	12. Kapitel 11

  
_Disclamer immer noch der gleiche wie im vorhergehenden Kapitel^^  
  
hach ja^^ und hier schon das nächste Kapitel :D also es ist jetzt alles fertig durchdacht, wie ich hoffe *lol*  
Dieses Kapitel wird noch mal verwirrend (zumindest hoffe ich es)  
Das nächste wird der Showdown sein :D  
Danach folgt auch schon das letzte, welches die Auflösung geben wird (kommt nur darauf an, ob ihr sie glaubt *fg* *pfeift*)  
Und dann kommt noch ein Epilog und die Auflösung abzurunden und ich sage nur eins…ich liebe den letzten Satz*lol* Nun aber zum 11. Kapitel :)  
  
Sam _  
  
  


~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


**11. Kapitel**  
  
  
„Wieso ist er wieder verschwunden?   
  
Wir waren doch so nah dran, ihn wieder zurückzuholen!"   
  
„Sie müssen Geduld haben."   
  
„Aber was ist, wenn wir jetzt gar keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, ihn zu erreichen?   
  
Was ist, wenn er dort stirbt, wo er jetzt ist?"   
  
„Er wird es schon schaffen…"   
  
***

  
  
„Du bist mit deinen Gedanken nicht hier.", sagte Peter leise, als er an Harry herangetreten war, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür auf dem Bett saß und aus dem Fenster schaute.   
  
„Nein, das bin ich nicht.", antwortete der andere genauso leise, noch immer seinen Blick in unbekannte Ferne gerichtet.   
  
„An was denkst du?", fragte Peter nach einer ganzen Weile wieder, in der Harry keine Regung außer einem seltenen Blinzeln gezeigt hatte.   
  
„Ich frage mich, wo ich wirklich hingehöre und…warum ich mich so einsam fühle.", antwortete der Jüngere nach einer ganzen Weile seufzend und sah schließlich in Peters Augen. Dieser wich von dem gequälten Ausdruck unbewusst einige Zentimeter zurück.   
  
„Aber Harry. Das hier ist die Wirklichkeit und wir sind für dich da. Ich dachte, dass wäre dir selbst jetzt auch klar geworden?", meinte Peter etwas verständnislos.   
  
„Warum sollte gerade das die Wirklichkeit sein, Peter? Es fühlt sich keinen Deut anders an, als die andere Welt.", sagte Harry und schaute nun wieder aus dem Fenster. „Und in jeder Welt ist man allein. Da ist niemand, der sich wirklich um seinen sorgt und für einen da wäre, wenn man ihn braucht.", er verstummte wieder und eine lange Zeit sagte niemand was, bis er weiter sprach.   
  
„Und du…ich mag dich noch immer nicht. Mag sein, dass ich dich nicht mehr hasse, doch du kannst nicht denken, dass Hass einfach so verschwindet, nur weil einem Leute versuchen klar zu machen, dass dies die Realität ist." Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme war nun nicht mehr zu überhören. „Denn wenn mir Tom eines klar gemacht hat, dann ist es, niemanden zu glauben."   
  
„Harry, niemand erwartet von dir, dass du von einem zu anderen Tag…", begann Peter, doch wurde energisch von Harry unterbrochen. „DOCH! Natürlich erwartet das jemand, alle, um genau zu sein. Egal, in welcher Welt ich bin, ich stehe immer irgendwie alleine da. In der Welt, aus der ich komme, war ich sozusagen die Hoffnung für alle, hier bin ich es auch wieder…" „Das ist nicht wahr, Harry.", unterbrach nun Peter seinerseits den Jungen, doch dieser wurde nur noch lauter.   
  
„Glaubst du, ich lese bei euch keine Zeitung? Glaubst du das?" Harry schrie nun schon fast und Peter sah ihn etwas ängstlich an. „Harry, es…" „Hast du diese Zeitung gelesen?", schrie er nun wirklich und Peter fand erwähnte Zeitung in einem Gesicht wieder. Harry hatte sie ihm entgegen geschleudert, bevor er aus dem Bett gesprungen war, weil er es nicht mehr länger im Bett ausgehalten hatte.   
  
Vorsichtig nahm Peter das Papier herunter und schaute auf die Titelseite. Auf ihr stand mit großen Buchstaben:   
  


_** HARRY POTTER WIEDER ZURÜCK.  
DER HOFFNUNGSTRÄGER IST ENDLICH WIEDER UNTER UNS.**   
  
Harry Potter, der vor vielen Jahren spurlos verschwunden war, aufgrund einer Prophezeiung jedoch als der Retter für die Zaubererwelt galt, ist nun wieder aufgetaucht. Wie uns von…_

  
  
Er brauchte nicht weiter lesen. Er hatte die Zeitung selbst schon ein paar Mal durchgelesen.   
  
„Aber Harry. Du kannst den Menschen nicht vorwerfen, dass…", doch wieder wurde er von dem Jungen unterbrochen, der sich nun tatsächlich wie ein 15jähriger, wenn nicht noch jünger, aufführte.   
  
„Wieso kann ich das nicht? Warum wird mir immer vorgeschrieben, was ich darf und was nicht? _Harry, du darfst das nicht tun. Harry, Dumbledore hat gesagt, du sollst im Schloss bleiben. Harry, Riddle hat gesagt, du sollst in deinem Bett bleiben. Harry, du darfst das nicht _DENKEN!", das letzte Wort hatte Harry nach den verstellt gesprochenen Worten wieder geschrieen und schnaubte abfällig, seine Wut nur mäßig verbergend.   
  
„Und jetzt willst du mir auch noch vorschreiben, was ich nicht **denken** darf! Mit welchem Recht? MIT WELCHEM RECHT?" Peter zuckte zusammen und plötzlich sah Harry viel mehr den Verräter Wurmschwanz in diesem Mann als den Peter Pettigrew aus dieser Welt.   
  
Harry war überzeugt, dass Sirius nie so reagiert hätte. Nicht, nicht sein Patenonkel.   
  
„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte plötzlich eine dritte Stimme und Peter und Harry sahen gleichzeitig zur Tür, in der Tom Riddle stand.   
  
„Harry, solltest du nicht im Bett?", meinte er fragend und bekam als Antwort nur ein abfälliges Schnauben und einen hasserfüllten Blick. Verwundert schaute er zu Peter, der mit der gesamten Situation etwas überfordert zu sein schien.   
  
„Lasst mich einfach nur in Ruhe!", verlangte Harry und Tom kam über den Vergleich mit einem eingeschnappten Kleinkind nicht hinweg.   
„Harry, …" Tom wurde schon unterbrochen, nachdem er den Namen ausgesprochen hatte.   
  
„ICH WILL NUR ZURÜCK!", schrie er, rannte blindlings los und aus dem Krankenflügel heraus, vorbei an Tom Riddle. Als er die Tür passierte, schmiss er diese mit aller Kraft zu.   
  
  
„Harry? Wie kommst du denn hierher?", fragte ihn plötzlich eine sehr vertraute Stimme. Harry blieb abrupt stehen und öffnete die Augen. Er war plötzlich in Dumbledores Büro. Dieser saß mit lächelndem Gesicht in seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und beobachte Harry eindringlich.   
  
„Wie, wie…?", total verwirrt sah sich Harry um und drehte sich noch einmal um die eigene Achse um sicher zu sein, dass er sich wirklich in Dumbledores Büro befand.   
  
„Setz dich doch erst einmal.", meinte Dumbledore beruhigend und bot ihm auch sofort wieder ein paar Lemondrops an, die er jedoch wie üblich ablehnte.   
  
„Dann stattdessen lieber Tee.", sagte er diesmal, jedoch ohne erst zu fragen und sofort standen zwei Tassen auf dem Schreibtisch. „Nimm dir ruhig eine, sie wird dich etwas beruhigen."   
  
Harry nahm zwar die Tasse, trank jedoch nichts.  
„Wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte, Sie wären angegriffen wurden. Es ist auf einmal alles verschwommen und…", begann Harry, doch Dumbledore brach ihn mit einem ruhigen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.   
  
„Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass ich wieder auf dem Damm bin, oder Harry?", fragte er warmherzig und Harry nickte unsicher.  
„Tatsache ist, dass wir leider jetzt keine Zeit haben, irgendetwas genauer zu bereden, weil in exakt", er schaute kurz auf die Uhr, „10 Minuten Voldemort und seine Truppen Hogwarts erreichen werden."   
  
„Und was machen Sie dann noch hier oben?", fragte Harry mehr als verwundert.  
„Ich wollte soeben losgehen, als du hier herein gerannt bist.", erklärte er ruhig, doch stand bereits auf, um den Raum zu verlassen.   
  
„Aber…Voldemort war doch schon einmal in Hogwarts! Wieso sollte er noch einmal hier auftauchen, wenn er zuvor doch…", das letzte Wort war sagte mehr als ein Flüstern, weil Dumbledore bereits den Raum verlassen hatte.   
  
Plötzlich kam sich Harry allein vor.  
Da war niemand mehr, der sich um ihn kümmerte.  
Keiner, der jemals wirklich für ihn da gewesen wäre.  
Eine einsame Träne rollte seine Wange herunter, als er darauf wartete, dass jemand kommen würde.   
  
Doch als niemand kam, schloss er mit Schmerz verzogenen Gesicht die Augen.   
Warum war da einfach niemand, den er hatte?  
War es wirklich zuviel verlangt, sich einfach nur geborgen zu fühlen?  
Diese Wärme zu spüren und die Gewissheit, dass man nicht einsam war?  
Doch…   
  
er war vollkommen allein.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
_och…der arme kleine Harry *tätschelt Kopf* Hey…das hat seinen Grund, warum das Kapitel so endet *nickt* [bei Sam hat alles immer mindestens einen Grund] *pfeift* jedenfalls…warum sich Dumbledore so aufführt? Hat alles seinen Grund [wissen wir bereits, Sam…ich glaube, sie fragen sich eher, was für einen…] werden sie sehen, wenn sie die Story komplett gelesen haben^^ [was noch dauern kann..] hey! [*pfeift*] Bye, Sam :)  
  
**@Anna:** *lol* danke *verbeugt* es freut mich, dass meine Gehirnverrenkungen einmal sind...war auch Absicht ;) Und nein, er ist nicht bei uns...das hätte wir schon bemerkt ;) *grinst fies*  
  
**@Angel-liam:** Ich glaube, mit dem Kapitel habe ich Euch einen Gefallen getan, was? ;) Und wie schon erwähnt..bald kommt die Auflösung *smile*  
  
**@Angel:** Ich bin froh, dass du wieder beruhigt bist^^ ich hoffe, du bist es jetzt noch immer ;) *gfg*  
  
**@Khair:** Das mit dem Kapitel hatte ich auch, als ich bei dir reviewn wollte...aber du bist ja wieder hier :D Bin froh, dass du deine Schreibblockade wieder überwunden hast*ganzdollknuddled*  
  
**@deathsol:** Ich bin ehrlich...es freut mich ungemein, dass du verwirrt bist*lol* :-"  
  
**@Cosma:** ich finde deine Überlegungen sehr interessant *nickt* und ich glaube, du wirst in dem Kapitel wohl Argumente für und gegen deine Theorie gefunden haben, was? ;) UNd vielen Dank für die Verbesserung :) Habe es geändert  
  
**@MRahel:** Ich glaube, die Frage, ob Dumbledore tot ist, hat sich hiermit erledigt*ggg* und es freut mich riesig, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt :) *Keks gibt* *allen Kekse gibt, bei der Gelegenheit*^^  
  
**@Gil:** Soll ich dir verraten, dass es noch ein Oder geben könnte? Und noch eins, und noch eins und noch eins *würden da noch viele Dinge einfallen**lol*und die Pillen hattest du mir doch gegeben..vergessen? ;)  
  
**@Maxine:** du weißt, ich liebe deine verwirrten Reviews *ggggg* habe ich dir ja schon alles gesagt ;) *ganzdollknuddled*  
  
  
  
  
So...das war's für heute :)  
*zeigt, mal wieder, total unauffällig auf Reviewbutton* *in die Luft schaut und wie immer pfeift*   
Sam :) _


	13. Kapitel 12

  
_Disclamer immer noch der gleiche wie im vorhergehenden Kapitel^^  
  
sagte ich noch, dass ich gehofft hatte, es wäre alles jetzt fertig geplant? ich habe mich geirrt*lol* aber dazu am Ende mehr ;)  
Auf alle Fälle war ich fröhlich am Schaffen, was man sicher auch bemerken wird, weil das Kapitel nicht mehr Dark ist...ich musste zwischendurch mehr als nur Lachen und möge Anna verzeihen, dass die Hasenohren nicht mehr vorkommen...es wäre sonst zu übertrieben geworden *findet* (ihr werdet schon noch merken, was auf euch zu kommt *irres Lachen*  
Was ich jedoch (hoffe ich doch^^) versprechen kann...es wird verwirrend*lol* [ach nee, Sam...das ist ja mal was ganz Neues] :-" ABER...es ist richtig lang geworden :D gratuliert mir ruhig ;)  
Nach diesem Kapitel wird es jedenfalls noch eins geben...und wenn jemand eine gute Lösung hätte, was raus kommt..schreibt sie mir *so etwas immer sehr interessant findet*  
Nun aber viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel, Sam :D _  
  
  


~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


**12. Kapitel**  
  
  
„Hört mich irgendwer?"   
  
„Wir müssen ihn wieder aufwecken."   
  
„Er muss wieder zu uns zurück gelangen."   
  
„Wir wollen ihn nicht verlieren."   
  
„Ja, aber…wo gehöre ich denn nun hin?"   
  
***

  
  
„Harry? Hilf doch deiner Mutter etwas in der Küche."   
  
Verwirrt sah sich Harry in dem Raum um. Er schien sich in seinem großen Haus zu befinden, denn durch die offene Tür sah er eine imposante Treppe nach oben führen.   
  
Hatte er nicht gerade noch in dem verlassenen Büro von Dumbledore gestanden?   
  
„Harry.", riss ihn die Stimme aus seinen gerade erst begonnenen, jedoch schon wieder verwirrenden Gedanken und Harry sah in die blauen Augen des Sprechers. „Harry? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte James Potter besorgt, als Harry das Gesicht mit den schwarzen, durcheinander liegenden Haaren identifizierte.   
  
„Nein.", murmelte er kleinlaut. Wieso war James hier? Er war tot! James Potter war seit Jahren tot, Harry erinnerte sich doch gar nicht mehr an ihn!   
  
„Lily? Komm bitte mal her.", rief der Ältere, die Augen nicht von Harry nehmend, der anfing, hektisch zu atmen und Tränen, die heraus wollten, machten sich in des Jungen Augen bemerkbar.   
  
Als er schließlich die rothaarige Frau mit diesen grünen Augen, seinen grünen Augen, erblickte, gaben seine Beine nach und er begann zu schluchzen.   
  
„Harry!", rief Lily Potter erschrocken und eilte zu ihm. „Was ist los?", fragte sie ihn besorgt, als sie neben ihm kniete.   
  
„Ihr! Ihr seid tot! Ihr seid nicht real!", schrie er sie plötzlich an, seine Augen huschten panisch zwischen seinen beiden, eigentlich verstorbenen, Eltern hin und her.   
  
„Harry, bitte beruhige dich!" Beruhigend hob Lily ihre Arme, doch Harrys Panik wurde nur noch größer. Was war hier los?   
  
Von Sinnen rannte er weg von den Menschen, von denen er sich immer gewünscht hätte, dass sie da wären.   
  
Er rannte an ihnen vorbei direkt in den Raum, aus dem Lily Potter gekommen war und fand sich in einer schönen Küche wieder, deren Wände mit Holz getafelt wurden waren. Doch ohne eines weiteren Blickes der Einrichtung zu widmen, rannte er weiter, da er eine Tür erblickt hatte, die wohl nach draußen führte.   
  
„HARRY!", rief ihm die Stimme des Mannes, der genau wie auf den Foto, die Harrys Vater zeigten, aussah, hinterher.   
  
Er drehte sich noch einmal kurz um, doch seine Augen sahen nicht wirklich und mit dem Gedanken nur überall, nur nicht hier sein zu wollen und endlich den Verursacher für dieses Durcheinander zu finden, rannte er aus dem Haus und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.   
  
  
„Oh…welch angenehme Überraschung.", spottete eine Stimme und Harry blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Er kannte diese Stimme nur zu Genüge und ganz sicher brauchte er sie jetzt nicht.   
  
„Hat mein kleiner Rivale etwa Angst vor seinen eigenen Eltern?" Erneut machte sich der Dunkle Lord über Harry lustig, während er grazil ein Bein über das andere schwang und Harry weiter von seinem schwarzen Sessel aus beobachte, der sich genau in der Mitte des Raumes befand.   
  
Sie waren in einem runden Raum, dessen Wände aus dunklem Stein bestanden und der keine Höhe zu kennen schien, sosehr sich Harry auch bemühte ein Ende zu finden. Außerdem waren unzählige Türen in der Wand und Harry vermochte es nicht, sie zu zählen, selbst wenn er die Zeit dafür gehabt hätte.   
  
„Der Raum der Welten.", stellte Voldemort mit einer eleganten Handbewegung den Ort vor, an dem sie sich allein befanden.   
  
„Du darfst dich ruhig setzen.", sagte Voldemort einladend, doch mit einem solch drohenden Unterton, den selbst ein Tauber bemerkt hätte. Wie durch eine unsichtbare Macht zog es Harry auf den Sessel, der gegenüber dem anderen war und von gleicher Machart.   
  
Sofort nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, sausten Seile aus dem Nichts hervor und banden ihn an dem Sessel fest. Nicht straff, jedoch steht's durch die Kleidung bemerkend und Harry ahnte, dass sie bei der kleinsten Bewegung enger werden würden.   
  
„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du erneut verschwindest, oder?", meinte Voldemort mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.   
  
Doch danach verstummte er und sagte lange Zeit nichts. Harry, der sich in der gesamten Situation sehr unsicher fühlte und selbst nicht einmal wusste, wer er war, wagte nicht, eine Frage zu stellen, doch schließlich konnte er die erstickende Ruhe nicht mehr ertragen.   
  
„Wie alt bin ich?", fragte Harry leise und erntete einen amüsierten Blick von Voldemort. „Wenn du es nicht weiß, woher soll ich es dann wissen?"   
  
„Weil du an allem verantwortlich bist!", zischte Harry hasserfüllt, doch dieses amüsierte Gesicht verschwand nicht, sondern vertiefte sich nur noch mehr.   
  
„Das werden wir dann noch klar stellen. Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, ist ein Sessel frei.", damit verwies er auf einen dritten schwarzen Sessel, den Harry zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte.   
  
„Aber um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen. Du kleiner Bengel bist eigentlich 13." Doch noch ehe Harry protestieren konnte, öffnete sich eine Tür.   
  
Harry konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, wer hereinkam, da sich die Tür wohl genau hinter ihm befand.   
  
„Ah, Tom. Wie ich sehe, hat sich unser Gast schon eingefunden?", meinte eine männliche Stimme, deren Klang Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. ‚Das ist unmöglich.', waren seine einzigen Gedanken.   
  
Doch als Albus Dumbledore in seinem Sichtfeld erschien und sich ruhig auf den dritten Sessel niederließ, gab es keinen Zweifel mehr.   
  
„Er war pünktlicher als du.", meinte der andere nur und Dumbledore schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. „Du weißt, ich mag es nicht, wenn man zu früh kommt.", erwiderte er nur, doch dann richteten sich beide Augenpaare auf Harry.   
  
„Er sieht mehr als nur verwirrt aus, Tom. Was hast du nur mit ihm angestellt?" Amüsiert betrachteten die blauen Augen den Jungen. „Er hat bevor er hier war, die Welt gewählt, in der James und Lily lebten und er gerade mal 7 war.", antwortete dieser nur und Dumbledore nickte verstehend.   
  
„Ach deswegen ist er noch so aufgewühlt. Aber so einen großen Sprung hat er auch nicht gemacht. Die zwei Jahre mehr…", begann Dumbledore, doch wurde von Harry unterbrochen. „Ich denke, ich bin 13?", fragte er den anderen Älteren, doch dieser lachte nur kurz auf.   
  
„Meinst du, ein 13jähriger wäre noch so naiv, mir zu glauben?", meinte er spöttisch und wieder spürte Harry dieses Bedürfnis, sich irgendwohin zu verkriechen. Er wollte irgendwohin nur nicht dahin, wo er gerade war. Ein Gefühl, dass er in letzter Zeit recht oft verspürt hatte, egal in welcher Welt.   
  
„Aber was meint ihr damit, dass **ich** es gewählt hätte?", fragte Harry zaghaft nach, obwohl er lieber verschwunden wäre. Doch da diese Möglichkeit für ihn wohl leider nicht bestand, konnte er ja wenigstens seine Neugierde etwas beruhigen.   
  
Nun sahen sich die beiden Zauberer grinsend einander an um ihn danach nur mit sadistischem Grinsen anzusehen. Harry erwartete fast, dass Dumbledores Augen nun auch rot leuchteten, wie es bei Voldemort immer der Fall gewesen war. Doch noch überraschter war er, als dies tatsächlich eintrat.   
  
„Alle Welten, in denen du warst, hast du selbst erschaffen. Wir beide haben nur die Übersicht gehabt, in welcher du bist und was dir alles passierte.", antwortete Voldemort mit noch immer diesem Grinsen.   
  
„LÜGE!", schrie Harry und versuchte aus dem Sessel zu gelangen, doch wie er es selbst schon erwartet hatte, wurden die Seile um ihn herum nur noch fester.   
  
„Und warum sollten wir dich anlügen?", fragte Dumbledore nur herausfordernd, die Augen blitzten vor krankem Vergnügen aufgrund der Verzweiflung von Harrys Mimik.   
  
„Weil ihr es erst schon einmal tatet und außerdem hätte ich niemals gewollt, dass Sirius stirbt!" Noch immer war Harrys Stimme lauter, doch er schrie nicht mehr.   
  
„Oh doch, das wolltest du", meinte Voldemort und bevor Harry widersprechen konnte, fuhr er fort. „Ebenso, wie du auch den Tod von Hermine und Ron zu verantworten hast." „LÜGNER!", schrie Harry nun wieder, Tränen der Verzweiflung seine Wangen herunter rinnend.   
  
„Du warst dir sicher, dass sie eines Tages wegen dir das Leben lassen würden. Und du hattest schon mehrmals gedacht, dass es bei diesem Ausflug passieren würde. Du warst dir dessen so sicher, dass es in Erfüllung ging, weil es nur deine Gedanken sind, die die Welten beeinflussen.", erklärte Dumbledore, plötzlich wieder mit der Stimme, die Harry von ihm gewohnt war, jedoch ohne die Wärme, die ihn immer etwas aufgebaut hatte.   
  
„Und dann, als du endlich in deinem Selbstmitleid zerflossen warst und Sirius der einzige war, der dir geblieben war, warst du dir auch sicher, dass er eines Tages vor deinen Augen getötet wurden würde. So einfach ist das.", vollendete Voldemort die Ausführungen des anderen und Harry schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf.   
  
„Wenn das so ist, müssten diese Seile auch von mir abfallen, wenn ich es jetzt will!", meinte er trotzig, doch nichts passierte. Sie waren noch immer so fest an seinem Körper wie zuvor.   
  
„Abgesehen davon, dass dies ein spezieller Raum ist, glaubst du nicht wirklich daran, dass es passieren würde.", meinte Dumbledore spöttisch und lehnte sich wieder in seinem Sessel vergnügt zurück.   
  
Langsam aber sicher wurde Harry wütend. Die vorher vorhanden gewesene Angst hatte einer ungeheuren Wut auf seinen Zustand Platz machen müssen.   
  
So…wenn er also nur daran glauben musste, dass etwas passierte, wollte er auf der Stelle aufstehen wollen! Die typischen Gedanken eines Kindes durchfluteten Harry und sein Dickkopf wurde größer denn je.   
  
Dumbledore und Voldemort schauten nicht einmal überrascht, als Harry plötzlich vor dem Sessel stand und die Seile lose an ihm herunterhingen.  
Die einzige Reaktion war ein überhebliches, langsames Klatschen Dumbledores, den Harry sogleich mit einem wütenden Blick bedachte.   
  
„Jetzt, wo du dich befreit hast, können wir dem Ganzen ja ein Ende setzen." Die Stimme und das Gesicht von Voldemort waren plötzlich wieder so, wie Harry es kannte. Eiskalt und den ständigen Unterton des Todes mit sich tragend.   
  
„Wenn ich nur daran glauben muss, kann ich euch doch ganz einfach besiegen!", meinte Harry und seine kindliche Stimme fiel nun selbst ihm auf. Nun gut, dann war er eben 9, aber dafür ein Neujähriger mit sehr viel Erfahrung.   
  
„Avada Kedavra!", rief Harry, doch alles, was passierte war, dass ein Strauß Blumen vor ihm auftauchte und Dumbledore zu lachen begann. „Du hast vergessen, dass die Zaubersprüche nicht die Gleichen sind. Tom sagte dir doch sicher, dass alles anders ist, auch hier ist wieder alles verschieden…Jedoch…deine Fantasie ist bemerkenswert.", spottete er und Harry wurde leicht rot. Wie er bei dem Todesfluch ausgerechnet auf das Erscheinen von einem Blumenstrauß kam, war ihm selbst ein Rätsel.   
  
Was konnte er dafür, wenn er noch immer Zweifel an dieser seltsamen These hegte, dass alles von seinen Gedanken abhing? Und außerdem…wie konnte er einfach jemanden töten? Nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher, als Unterstützung.  
Er war doch nur ein Jugendlicher, denn als Kind wollte er sich selbst nicht bezeichnen.   
  
„Seine Fantasie war schon immer etwas Besonderes.", sagte plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme in den Raum hinein und als sich alle umdrehten, stand Tom Riddle in einem der vielen Türrahmen.   
  
Ruhigen Schrittes ging er in den Raum hinein. „Was machst du hier, Tom?", knurrte Dumbledore und seine Augen blitzen böse. „Einem Jungen aus der Patsche helfen. Das gleiche, was du in seiner Welt vorher getan hast.", meinte der andere ruhig und Harry fühlte sich gleich viel besser.   
  
„Wurde ich soeben erwähnt?", erklang plötzlich eine belustigte Stimme aus der anderen Ecke des Raumes, Albus Dumbledore im Rahmen einer anderen Tür stehend.   
  
„Das wird langsam unfair.", murmelte Voldemort, doch Tom Riddle schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Deine Meinung von Fairness war schon immer etwas eigenartig. Sobald die Situation etwas damit zu tun hätte, empfindest du es nicht mehr als gerecht. Aber das du dieses Wort überhaupt in deinem Wortschatz hast…ich bin beeindruckt."   
  
Harry sah von einem zum anderen und war, wie schon sooft in den letzten Tagen, komplett verwirrt. Langsam kam er sich Fehl am Platze vor, denn Tom Riddle schien nun eine spöttische Diskussion mit Voldemort angefangen zu haben, während sich die beiden Dumbledores, nur an ihrer Augenfarbe zu unterscheiden, gegenseitig versuchten, mit überlegenen Reden zu besiegen.   
  
Wohin sollte das nur führen? Zwei Tom Riddles, zwei Dumbledores…fehlte nur noch, dass jetzt noch ein Dritter auftauchen…   
  
Den Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, war ein Lachen zu vernehmen und ein weiterer Dumbledore stand im Raum. Die anderen Zauberer drehten sich zu dem Zauberer um, der sich köstlich über die gesamte Situation amüsieren zu schien. Seine Augen lachten mit seinem gesamten Gesicht und seine Kleidung war mehr als nur farbenfroh. Dafür war der Dumbledore, der sich durch ein Räuspern Verhör geschaffte, ein ganz anderer Typ.   
  
Seine Augen kalt auf die Leute gerichtet, vor allem auf den Dumbledore mit der neongelben Robe, die sich furchtbar mit dem neongelben Hemd und der knallroten Hose biss, sowie die Hose wieder mit den pinken Haaren. Die Kleidung des neuesten Ankömmlings waren vollkommen schwarz und sein Blick so hart, wie Harry es noch nie erlebt hatte.   
  
Sein Gesicht war durch zahlreiche Narben zerfurcht, doch noch immer konnte Harry in ihm den Mann ausmachen, den er als Dumbledore kannte- zumindest vom Äußerlichen.   
  
„Ich wusste doch, dass es unfair werden würde!", sagte Voldemort vorwurfsvoll zu Riddle und Harry erwartete schon ein Schmollen, wie eines Kleidkindes…was auch eintrat.   
  
Und plötzlich verstand Harry. Es war tatsächlich alles von ihm abhängig.  
Er war so verwirrt über die 4 Personen gewesen, von denen eigentlich je zwei eine Person war, dass er daran dachte, dass ja gleich noch mehr verschiedene Ausführungen auftauchen würden.   
  
Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er dachte darüber nach, in welchen Gestalten Dumbledore und Voldemort wohl noch auftreten könnten. Doch scheinbar war dies nicht mehr nötig, denn immer mehr unterschiedliche Tom Riddles oder Voldemorts und Dumbledores tauchten in dem Raum auf, schienen aus immer wieder anderen Türen zu kommen.   
  
Tom Riddles und Albus Dumbledores in den verschiedensten Kleidungen, in fast allen menschlich möglichen Auftreten und Charakteren und Alters tauchten im Raum auf und begannen immer mehr Gespräche mit den anderen Zauberern.   
  
Jedoch hatte Harry plötzlich keinen Blick mehr für den Schüler Tom Riddle, der gerade versuchte, einem alten Mann, der in einem Rollstuhlsaß und wohl eines von Riddles späteren Ichs verkörperte, die Anwendungen der verschiedenen Zaubertränke beizubringen, die er wohl soeben in der Schule gelernt hatte.   
  
Ihm war plötzlich wieder bewusst geworden, dass er keine Ahnung, was jetzt eigentlich die Wirklichkeit war. Gab es überhaupt eine Wirklichkeit? Und wenn ja, wo war diese?   
  
Diese Gedanken waren einfach zuviel für einen scheinbar 9jährigen und er ließ sich einfach auf die Erde fallen und schaute bekümmert zu Boden.   
  
Er wollte einfach nur zurück! Ein Gefühl von solch innerer Leere hatte ihn erfasst, dass er die Augen schloss, um zu versuchen, diese in sich zu finden, zu bekämpfen und aus ihm zu verbannen.   
  
Er wollte doch einfach nur dahin, wo er wirklich hingehörte. Die Gespräche der anderen Zauberer nahm Harry nicht länger war und er konzentrierte sich ganz allein auf den Wunsch, endlich zu wissen, was gespielt wurde und wenn es bedeuten könnte, dass er sich in Voldemorts Gewalt befand…oder in Dumbledores oder in welcher auch immer.   
  
Harry Potter war nicht mehr länger „der Junge, der lebt", sondern nur noch ein Junge, der wissen wollte, was real war und wohin er gehörte. Einfach nur dorthin, wo er in der Wirklichkeit ist und wieder einen klaren Kopf gelangen würde…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
_ok…das Kapitel ist absolut anders geworden, als ich dachte*lol* das mit James und Lily stimmt doch, doch das alles danach...ist beim Schreiben entstanden…aber zumindest mir gefällt es viel besser, als das, was ich zuerst im Kopf hatte^^ :D hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr seit nicht allzu enttäuscht, dass es nicht sooo verwirrend geworden ist (wobei…wenn ich es mir recht überlege…*fg*)  
Bye, Sam :)  
  
**@Gil:** *lol* seit wann war Dumbledore je nett? gerade in Band 5? *tztztz* ich bin ja fast nie nachtragend, aber bei der Sache...ok, eigentlich ist auch Harry Schuld...kleiner Idiot, der nicht mal nachdenken kann*grummelt* aber ich hoffe, deine Verwirrungen haben sich etwas gelegt? *ganz unschuldig schaut* ...ODER...? :-"   
  
**@Angel-liam:** Alice im Wunderland? *lol* *schaut zu allen Groupmitgliedern* und das ohne es wirklich zu wissen :D bin stolz auf dich^^ *Keks gibt, auch wenn Angel-liam jetzt wohl wieder sehr verwirrt hat* :-" und ja...verwirrend ist die Story schon etwas..nur ein wenig ;)*fg*  
  
**@Tarivi:** ja...aber du hast reviewt*strahlt**knuddled* [und Sam ist vor Freude im Dreieck] Viereck! [VIELECK:-p]*augenroll* [...gesprungen...] und eine ehrliche Antwort auf deine Frage...nein, kann man nicht*lol* zumindest denke ich das*hustet* [was in Sams kranken Hirn vorgeht, versteht keiner...] ...du bist in meinem Hirn...[oh...ähm..ich bin dann mal weg*wegist*] ...  
  
**@Pe:** Tja..irgendwo kann er einem tatsächlich leid tun...aber hey...eine Story, wo Harry nicht leiden muss...[gibt's bei Sam nicht!] doch! [ok..eine Story, wo Harry weder leiden muss, gefoltert oder getötet wird, gibt es bei Sam nicht...stimmt's jetzt?] ...wolltest du nicht weg sein?*klimper*  
  
**@Maxine:** argh..warum kam ICH nicht auf diese Idee*lol* aber auf alle Fälle eine sehr gute*grinstbreit* und ja..so ein Wutausbruch kam mir nach Band 5 gar nicht mehr so OOC vor, wie zuvor*lol* abgesehen davon, dass es in dieser Story kein OOC gibt :D^^  
  
**@Angel:** Ich war auch schnell, oder? Zumindest zügiger als sonst^^ und...so im Vertrauen...das du verwirrt bist, ist eigentlich Absicht ;)  
  
**@Anna Moonlight:** *LOL* dann fange schon mal mit Schreiben an ;) aber ja..ich bin auch gespannt, ob es am Ende noch wirklich logisch ist, oder ob ihr nur alle mit den Augen rollt und nur denkt...toll...dafür habe ich mich jetzt Nächte den Kopf darüber zerbrochen und dann das....*sagt lieber nicht mehr*  
  
**@deathsol:** *rofl* das freut mich^^ *pfeift* sind wir jetzt im negativen Bereich? *liebschaut*ich fürchte fast nein...zu schade *seufzt theatralisch* hätte mich doch mehr anstrengen sollen...  
  
**@Eeus:** "Also ehrlich wie kannst du nur so grausam sein." liegt in meiner Natur...in meinem Namen...grauSAM...damit alles geklärt?^^ aber das ist doch mal ein Kompliment*lol* trotzdem bin ich froh, dass du nicht weißt, wo ich wohne ;) das ganze Widerbeleben kann schließlich auf Dauer nicht gesund sein...[nicht, dass es da etwas gebe, was noch...*bemerkt Sams Blick**schweigt lieber*]  
  
**@Mogli:** ich muss auch noch bei dir reviewn...oder? *argh**Notiz an PC hängt* abgesehen davon, dass ich dir riesig für dein Lob danke...Remus gefällt mir auch sehr gut...vielleicht könnte man ja eine Randstory dazu schreiben, was Remus und Severus tun, nachdem sie die Krankenstation verlassen haben?*lieb umher schaut, aufdas sich jemand freiwillig meldet* aber wie du siehst...Betteln hat geholfen ;)  
  
**@thorbenxx:** danke und...Sam bin ich? Und eigentlich spiele ich nicht in der Story mit? *verwundert ansieht* oder meinst du meinen kleinen Selbstgespräche mit Cheval? Cheval ist meine kleine, innere, nervige Stimme, die sich ab und zu einmischt...man erkennt ihn daran, dass alles, was er sagt, in eckigen Klammern steht ;) [nein, sie ist nicht verrückt...] ...  
  
**last but not least @Anna:** *total ernst*es ist es, Anna*wartet einige Sekunden, bis lacht* nein, natürlich nicht...das letzte Wort ist bisher...*nachschaut* "konnten..." das ist das letzte Wort...aber wie gesagt, kann sich noch ändern *überlegt, ob absichtlich umschreibt, dass letztes Wort Narbe ist* O:) aber war ja klar, dass dir diese zwei Aussagen gefallen würden*schmunzelt* **JUHU!!!!** ich habe das Unmögliche geschafft...Anna hat Mitleid mit Harry *tanzt herum vor Freude**lol* ähm...*liest weiter* aber nien, ich freue mich doch nicht *pfeift* *umdreht; kichern, mit teuflischen Grinsen Hände reibt**wieder umdreht und ganz unschuldig schaut*  
  
  
  
So...das war's für heute aber das nächste Kapitel wird schnell folgen...kommt darauf an, wie sehr ich dazu motiviert werde, weiter zu schreiben *hustet* ;) Außerdem weiß ich wirklich nicht wirklich, ob das Kapitel gut ist...sagt es mir bitte!!!*kniet schon*  
Falls ihr noch Fragen habt, aber noch keine Antwort erwartet, schreibt es einfach, ja? ;)  
*zeigt, wie immer, total unauffällig auf Reviewbutton* *in die Luft schaut und wie immer pfeift*   
Sam :) _


	14. Kapitel 13

  
_Disclamer immer noch der gleiche wie im vorhergehenden Kapitel^^  
  
Trotz meiner leichten Zweifel ist das letzte Kapitel ja doch etwas verwirrend geworden^^  
sehr schön*grinstbreit* kommen wir nun zum "Auflösungskapitel", aber ich sage noch eins...vergesst nicht, dass noch der Epilog kommt *ganz unschuldig schaut**freut sich diebisch darauf**lol* aber auch, das dies eine FF ist...(also Fiction)  
jetzt aber ab zum Lesen;) viel Spaß, Sam :) _  
  
  


~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


**13. Kapitel**  
  
  
„Er wacht auf!"   
  
„Ich sagte es Ihnen doch."   
  
„Aber was ist, wenn er wieder so in Panik gerät, dass wir ihn verlieren?"   
  
„Bleiben jetzt erst einmal Sie ruhig."   
  
„Er ist munter!"   
  
***

  
  
„Er ist aufgewacht.", sagte eine unbekannte Stimme mit wahrer Freude.   
  
„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte nun eine bekannte Frauenstimme, die Harry jedoch zuerst nicht zuordnen konnte.   
  
„Nun ja…eigentlich hätte er ja schon vor Jahren aufwachen müssen, wie ich Ihnen bereits mehrmals gesagt habe.", erwiderte der andere.   
  
„Aber ich dachte, dass die Vermischung von Borderline und Pavor nocturnus zu schwer wäre, als das er jemals wieder aufwachen würde.", erwiderte darauf hin eine dritte Stimme, die ebenfalls nicht unbekannt klang.   
  
„Ich sagte, dass es recht unwahrscheinlich wäre, aber scheint, als hätte ihr 10jähriger Neffe es geschafft.", antwortete der andere, Harry nahm nun an, dass es ein Arzt ist. „Außerdem gab es diese Erscheinung noch nie und daher konnten wir nur spekulieren, jedoch nie Genaues festlegen."   
  
Aber wieso sagten sie 10jähriger Neffe? Harry wusste jetzt, wem die Stimmen gehörten, aber wieso war er plötzlich 10 Jahre alt? Ach ja…die verschiedenen Welten waren ja auch von seinem Alter her verschieden.   
  
Und wo war er jetzt überhaupt?   
  
Sein Atem beschleunigte sich Zusehens und hektisch schaute er sich um, ohne etwas zu sehen.   
  
„Halten Sie ihn ruhig! Er bekommt sonst erneut einen Anfall und wir verlieren ihn am Ende wieder!", ordnete der Arzt an, der Harrys Benehmen wohl nun bemerkt hatte.   
  
Er spürte, wie starke Hände ihn zurück auf den weichen Untergrund drückten und wie der Arzt ihm sagte, dass er ruhig und gleichmäßig atmen sollte.   
  
Harry erinnerte sich.   
  
Er war schon einmal hier gewesen, dieser weiße Raum, die verschwommenen Schatten. Wo war er hier nur?   
  
Nach einigen Minuten war es ihm trotz der belastenden Fragen in seinem Kopf gelungen, seinen Atem halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und langsam konnte er auch wieder sehen.   
  
Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und ein älterer Herr in weißem Kittel standen um ihn herum und Harry sah sie nacheinander an.   
  
„Ich bin nicht 10!", sagte er plötzlich und die Erwachsenen tauschten einen beunruhigten Blick, den er jedoch nicht bemerkte, weil er immer noch zu verwirrt war.  
  
  
  
„Wie alt bist du dann, Harry?", fragte seine Tante behutsam.   
  
„17.", antwortete er, doch verbesserte sich gleich. „Oder 15, oder auch 9? 13?" und wieder sah er nicht den Blickaustausch der Erwachsenen. Aber war selbst verwirrt. Wie sollte er den anderen klarmachen, dass er in verschiedenen Parallelwelten gewesen war, in denen er stets ein anderes Alter gehabt zu haben schien?   
  
„Harry, weißt du überhaupt, was in all den Jahren mit dir los war?", fragte seine Tante sachte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Harrys Bett und sah ihm genau in die Augen.   
  
Harry sah sie total verwirrt an. Sie wusste es doch! Und sie wollte nichts darüber wissen, dass hatte sie ihm oft genug gesagt. Also warum fragte sie dann jetzt?   
  
Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn seine beschleunigte Atmung merken und er versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.   
  
„Aber du sagtest doch immer, ich soll nicht darüber reden. Über diese…Abnormalität.", verschwörerisch sah er seiner Tante in die Augen, die ihn besorgt musterte. „Welche Abnormalität?", fragte sie schließlich und Harry zeigte an, dass sie näher an ihn herankommen sollte.   
  
Schließlich flüstere er ihr ins Ohr: „Na das ich ein Zauberer bin, wie es auch schon meine Mutter war und das meine Eltern gar nicht bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind."   
  
Petunias Kopf zuckte zurück und geschockt sah sie ihn an, ehe ihr Gesicht wieder diesen besorgt-traurigen Ausdruck annahm.   
  
„Harry. Es fing an, als du drei warst. Du bist immer öfters in der Nacht in solche Albträume geraten und wenn wir dich wecken wollten, hast du uns nicht erkannt.", erklärte sie, seine Geschichte erst einmal außer Acht lassend, und wurde jetzt kurz von dem Arzt unterbrochen.   
  
„Dies ist eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches bei kleinen Kindern. Jedes hat etwa ein- bis zweimal im Monat einen solchen Anfall. Dies nennt man Pavor nocturnus. Jedoch wurde es bei dir immer öfters und vor allem immer länger. Diese Träume gehen nur selten über eine Viertelstunde und bei dir dehnten sie sich immer mehr auf über eine Stunde aus, bis zu schließlich eines Tages gar nicht mehr aufgewacht bist, wie mir deine Verwandten gesagt haben.", versuchte der Arzt Harrys Zustand zu erklären und dieser nickte leicht um zu zeigen, dass er in etwa verschwand, was er ihm sagen wollte, auch wenn er zutiefst verwirrt war.   
  
Er schloss die Augen und seufzte. Zuerst wurde er aus seiner normalen Welt gerissen, war plötzlich fast 3 Jahre jünger und alles, was er zuvor gedacht hatte, wurde ihm als belogen vorgeführt. Dann war er wieder in einer anderen Welt gelandet, zwar nur kurzzeitig, aber erneut wieder um einiges jünger. Schließlich dachte er die Antwort in Form dieses Raumes gefunden zu haben, wo er auf die vielen Voldemorts und Dumbledores getroffen war, doch auch dies hatte sich nur als vorübergehende Welt erwiesen.   
  
Oder doch nicht? Hatte vielleicht einer von den vielen Zauberern, ohne das er es bemerkte, ihn mit einem Fluch belegt und danach erneut in eine der Welten gesteckt?   
  
Denn nun war er erneut woanders, diesmal sogar gleich 7 oder 4 Jahre jünger bzw. 3 oder 1 Jahr älter und erneut erzählte man ihm etwas von einem langen Schlaf. Zumindest dachte Harry, dass es so in etwa das war, was der Arzt ihm klarmachen wollte.  
  
„Das war dann der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie zu mir kamen und seitdem bist du in dieser Einrichtung, damit wir Möglichkeiten finden konnten, dich wieder zurück zu holen. Zuerst waren wir mehr als erstaunt, dass sich es hierbei wirklich um Pavor nocturnus handelt, doch nachdem deine Verwandten ehrlich mit uns geredet haben, kam uns der Verdacht, dass du höchst wahrscheinlich am…", der Arzt wurde von Tante Petunia unterbrochen.   
  
„Meinen Sie nicht, dass das zuviel für ihn ist? Ich meine, er wacht nach über 6 Jahren wieder auf und wird gleich mit seinem gesamten Krankheitsbild überschüttet!", empörte sie sich und der Arzt überlegte tatsächlich.   
  
„Ich will es aber wissen!", sagte Harry nun deutlich wütend und sah die Erwachsenen funkelnd an.   
  
Die gesamte Zeit hatte er nie gewusst, was real war und ständig war er zwischen zwei Welten gefangen gewesen und nie einer echte Erklärung dafür gefunden.   
  
Jetzt kam er in diese dritte Welt, wo er zwar gerade 10 war, aber dennoch…hier gab es eine Erklärung und die wollte er endlich hören, auch wenn er sich im Klaren war, dass er womöglich nicht alles verstehen würde.   
  
Der Arzt schaute noch einmal zu Tante Petunia, doch dann setzte er seine Erklärung fort.   
  
„Wir nahmen jedenfalls an, dass du am Borderlinesyndrom leidest. Denn diese Persönlichkeiten leiden gelegentlich unter pseudo-halluzinatorische Erlebnissen. Jedoch ist die Stärke deiner Traumwelt in einem solch großem Ausmaß gewesen, dass es dafür wiederum untypisch wäre, weswegen wir vermuten, dass eines dieser Erlebnisse zeitgleich mit dem Pavor nocturnus aufgetreten ist und die Intensität daher so groß war, dass du dich nicht mehr aus dieser Welt losreißen konntest.", erklärte der Arzt und auch wenn Harry nicht jedes Wort verstanden hat, wusste er, dass der Arzt ihm verständlich machen wollte, dass er bisher in einer Art Traumwelt gelebt hat und jetzt wieder in der Realität war.   
  
„Wahrscheinlich wurde es durch den Verlust deiner Eltern ausgelöst und dann die mangelnde Pflege durch deine Verwandten.", hier schaute der Arzt Harrys Tante und Onkel sehr böse an, doch sein Blick wurde wieder milder, nachdem er einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte.   
  
„Jedoch haben sie ihren Fehler eingesehen und werden ihn hoffentlich noch einmal begehen." Die Drohung in den Worten des Arztes und seinen strengen Augen bemerkte sogar Harry, doch was ihn viel mehr beschäftigte waren andere Dinge.   
  
‚Die wievielte Realität ist das jetzt eigentlich schon?', fragte er sich seufzend und auch, ob er nun tatsächlich in der Wirklichkeit war und warum es gerade immer ihn treffen musste.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
_ jaa....also...das war's...fast ;) *grinst schon wieder so merkwürdig**pfeift unschuldig* wie schon oben erwähnt, ist dies Fiction...mir ist also keine Krankheit bekannt, wo es einen solchen Krankheitsverlauf schon einmal gegeben hat, weswegen ich einfach zwei verschiedene Krankheiten vermischen ließ^^ [ja, ja...Sam macht sich eben wieder alles passend...] jep^^ ich hoffe, ihr seit mir nicht böse...oder enttäuscht über ein solches Ende *smile* aber es kommt ja noch der Epilog^^ [du glaubst ja wohl selbst nicht, dass der noch irgendwas rausreißt...] nun ja...[*nur Kopf schüttelt*] lass das doch die Leser entscheiden! [ok, ok...]  
  
Jedenfalls...freue mich trotzdem schon auf eure Kritik, Review, Lob, was auch immer kommen mag :) Bye, Sam :)  
  
**Angel: JUHU!!!!** Es hat geklappt, es hat geklappt *lol* *war sich da aber wirklich nicht so sicher* Und ja..erklärt wurde schon etwas, aber nichts wirklich Nützliches ;)  
  
**@Pirat:** danke für das Lob*strahlt, verbeugt* leider war das Kapitel dann wohl nicht so gut...ich hätte euch auch noch viel lieber etwas weiter verwirrt, aber irgendwann wird es dann doch zu viel ;) und ja..Tom gefällt mir auch irgendwie...*lässt sich vielleicht zu neuer FF verleiden**lol*  
  
**@Pe:** schön, mal wieder von zu hören und zu wissen, dass du die Story noch liest...hatte schon befürchtet, dich vergrault zu haben ;) so..welcome back :D und ich hoffe, die Verwirrung ist nun beseitigt? *liebtschaut*  
  
**@Gil:** ja..wie kam ich nur darauf? ;) und ja..die Szene ist wirklich amüsant*grinst* und keine Theorien? ooooooccccccchhhh :( zu schade...irgendwie verkraule ich wohl alle Theorien ;)  
  
**@Anna:** WOW...ein so lange Review*strahlt wie Honigkuchenpferd*^^ DANKE :D :*:*:x:* übrigens...Theorie stimmte, wie du ja sicher bemerkt hast und St. Mungos ist ja fast richtig ;) nur, dass das ja Zaubererkrankenhaus ist ;) und..aye, ich werde Bescheid geben^^  
  
**@sternchen:** *lacht* ja...deine neue FF, richtig? ;) aber habe mich riesig darüber gefreut, dass du so begeistert von dem Kapitel warst...*fällt gerade was ein**grinst noch fieser*[sie denkt gerade an den Epilog] DANKE :*  
  
**@Mogli:** Echt? Also das es **so** lustig war, habe selbst ich nicht gedacht*schmunzelt* und nicht mal Snapeyhumor? *ist stolz auf sich* und die Mail habe ich gestern schon angefangen..doch dann kam mein Vater nach Hause (war auf Urlaub) ich musste noch HAs machen (wie auch jetzt gleich) und auch noch (also heute) Geschichte lernen...aber morgen wird es etwas*verspricht*  
Wie du gemerkt hast, war der Gedanke mit den Halluzinationen nicht ganz schlecht ;) aber noch kommt der Epilog :D   
  
**@Eleonora:** Ich bedanke mich sehr, dass du Französisch extra wegen mir hast liegen lassen...hoffe, es ist trotzdem gut gelaufen? ja..Summary...manchmal gelingen mir die Dinger auch mal...wenn ich da an meine letzte zurückdenke....argh, lieber nicht...*LOL*und nicht die arme kleine Sam umbringen ;) da bin ich ja froh, dass du nicht meine anderen Storys live gelesen hast...wer weiß, wie oft ich mittlerweile schon tot wäre*interessant fände, das zu berechnen*lol**  
  
**@Cosma:** danke für dien schnelles Review :D und tja...Überlegungen sind dazu da, um wieder weggelegt zu werden ;) würde mich trotzdem interessieren, was es gewesen war *überhaupt nicht neugierig ist* Aber ich bin überrascht, wievielen plötzlich Harry leid tut*lol*  
  
**@Angel-liam:** Freut mich, dass es nicht mehr ganz so verwirrend war..(aber noch mehr, dass es nicht entwirrt wurde*lol*:-") *lol* und erwarte nicht, dass ich dir nichts zum Grübeln dagelassen hätte ;) Und ja, ich war schnell...wie auch jetzt^^ weil ihr so schnell und lieb reviewt habt, deshalb*gggg* und die letzten Kapitel eben schon im Grobaufbau fertig waren :)  
  
**@Anna Moonlight:** ehrlich gesagt...ich habe Matrix Reloaded nicht wirklich gesehen*lol* aber ich glaube zu wissen, welche Szene du meinst...aber da sind ganz viele Fernseher, überall Neo drauf, und der Raum ist weiß*igitt!**lol* aber gut, dass du noch verwirrt bist ;) *seufzt*meine Güte...ich werde diese verwirrten Reviews vermissen*lol*  
  
**last but not least MAXINE :D:** Ähm...doch, das meinte ich ernst*lol* aber dafür ist das jetzt nicht verwirrend gewesen, odeR? Ich meine...du wirst dich wahrscheinlich nur mit der Frage rumplagen müssen: "Glaube ich das jetzt? Mooooment..da kommt ja noch der Epilog...die Story ist von Sam... ... NEIN!" *lol*mal schauen, wie dein Ergebnis ist ;) Aber ich denke, deine Fragen wurden beantwortet*ggg* und wow...ich schaffe es, dass jetzt allen Harry leid tut *gggg*  
  
  
  
so..das war das letzte Kapitel...*weißt nicht, ob es Jubelschreie oder enttäusche Rufe sind, die hört**schmunzelt* sagt es mir :D  
Fragen könnt ihr wie immer in die Reviews schreiben :) Es kommt ja noch der Epilog, da wird alles beantwortet und falls dann immer noch Fragen bestehen, werde ich auch noch diese beantworten*verspricht**überlegt sich gerade, dass nach Epilog ja solche kurzen Szenen, die beim Film immer rausgeschnitten werden, da sie vergeigt wurden und deren Namen Sam soeben vergessen hat, schreiben könnte* mal schauen^^  
*zeigt total unauffällig auf Reviewbutton* *in die Luft schaut und wie immer pfeift* ihr kennt das ja mittlerweile ;)   
Sam :) _  
  
Hier noch einige Informationen zum oben kurz angesprochenen Pavor v. und dem Borderlinesyndrom: (Alles ohne http :// www ., da FF.Net das sonst nicht anzeigen will :( )  
didymos.de/cgi-bin/didyhops.pl?pavor.htm zum Thema Pavor n.  
und sehr zu empfehlen gratwanderung.de.vu dort sind auch die Ursachen dieser Krankheit aufgeführt, die ich für Harry sehr treffend fand :)  
  
weitere Quellen, die ich genutzt habe, sind: derlangeweginslicht.de/dissoziative_symptome.php3   
alexander-benecke.de/Psychologie/borderliner/borderliner.html   
  
medizinfo.de/kopfundseele/schlafen/schpavor.htm#symptom   
&contentid=29&PHPKITSID=cd9d5d70db6dd625d8783e844578cb88  
  
Sam :) 


	15. Epilog

  
_Disclamer immer noch der gleiche wie im vorhergehenden Kapitel^^  
  
ihr werde mich nach diesem Kapitel sooo lieben*lol* gut, dass ihr nicht wisst, wo ich wohne, oder wie ihr herkommen sollt *irres Lachen*  
aus diesem Grund kommen die Reviewantworten diesmal an den Anfang, damit ihr nach dem Epilog sofort…euren Worten freien Lauf lassen könnt*lol*  
achja…und ich hatte beim letzten Kapitel noch ein paar Internetadressen ergänzt, wer mehr über diese Krankheiten (wobei Pavor n. ja keine ist) erfahren wollt :)   
**@Anna:** Wer sagt, dass es hier eine Auflösung gibt? Wie ich schon einmal sagte…das letzte Kapitel war diese^^ der Epilog…ist ein Kapitel für sich (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ;))   
**@Angel:** ähm…doch ich mein es ernst und ja, ich kann es machen (wie du ja sicher bemerkt hast*lol*) aber falls es dich tröstet…ich fand es witzig*lol* zumindest dein Review ;) :* und wenn du dich mal wieder verwirren lassen willst…irgendwann kommt noch mal eine Story von mir on, die auch wieder etwas verwirrend sein dürfte^^ (aber das ist noch eine Weile hin…)   
  
**@Gil:** Das letzte Kapitel war die Auflösung *nur noch mal so daran erinnern wollte* Tja…und leider wirst du nach diesem Kapitel weder alles wissen, noch verstehen und du wirst mich leider nicht erwürgen können*lol* und richtig, bei mir kann man nie wissen *fg*   
**@Angel-liam:** Buffy? o.O an was denn noch alles?*lol* aber ich schaue schon ewig kein Buffy…(nur die Musicalfolge…die war klasse) und das passt nicht zu mir? Du arme *tätschel* ich glaube, niemand kennt mich ;) aber du wirst ja sehen, was passiert…(aber ich meine, mit dem Aufbau und dann wieder alles fallen lassen…niemand würde damit rechnen, oder? ;) und damit hätte ich mein Zeil erreicht…Überraschung :D *lol*)   
  
**@Pe:** danke, dass dir die Idee gefällt^^ und auch die Umsetzung *das noch viel mehr freut*^^   
**@Eleonora:** na ja...solange du zufrieden bist ;) ich werde es mir mit deinen Wörtern mal anschaue, jedoch finde ich, „jedoch" ist manchmal erforderlich (wie z.B. in dem Satz...lasse es hier einmal weg...das passt nicht wirklich ;)) *lacht* deine Vermutung lässt mich wiederum vermuten, dass du mich kennst *schmunzelt* aber Gewissen? Ich besitze so was? *sehr überrascht schaut* Ich glaube, dass ist die erste Story, die du von mir liest?! *fg*   
  
**@deathsoul:** ich kann dir eines versprochen..."springen" wird er nicht ;) und ja...Parallelwelten finde ich auch sehr interessant :D vor allem, wenn es um Zeitlinien geht..(wobei ich damit bisher erst eine Story verfasst habe, und dort ging ich von einer Zeitlinie aus :) ) Medizin? Ich? Sicher nicht*muss lachen* dafür würde auch sicher nicht mein derzeitiger Durchschnitt ausreichen, abgesehen davon, dass ich, wenn ich mal groß bin, Sadist werden will ;) (sprich: Lehrer [alle: Die armen Kinder] :-") jedenfalls...die Symptome sind echt...habe ans Ende vom letzten Kapitel auch noch mal einige Internetadressen gestellt, die ich zum recherchieren nutzte :)   
**@Eeus:** also wirklich...ich habe sicher nicht gelernt...sie haben höchstens von mir gelernt *ggg* ich bin viel länger dabei ;) und ich nenne das eigentlich nie mittendrin aufhören...eher...Cliffhanger? *unschuldig schaut*   
  
**@Maxine:** danke*verbeugt**grinst* aber wegen dem zu gelassen reagieren…hatte ich mir überlegt, dann jedoch auch gesehen, dass Harry mittlerweile sooft in einer anderen Welt gelandet ist, etc…etc…ich meine…langsam versucht man gar nicht mehr, wirklich dahinter zu steigen (wie ihr ja auch ;) ihr wartet nur, dass es euch serviert werden möge*ggg*)   
**@Anna Moonlight:** Ich schwöre, ich kenne die Story nicht…denke ich*lol* nein, aber ernsthaft…die Idee für das Krankheitssyndrom bekam ich bei einer Unterhaltung am Essenstisch mit meiner Mutter…(ja...merkwürdig, wo man alles Storyideen herbekommt ;)) aber wegen Matrix…ist es nicht…dort hatte er keine Krankheit! Und dort waren es nur zwei Welten, von Maschinen erschaffen…da fehlt dann doch etwas die Parallelen ;)  
  
**@Cosma:** Nein, hatte ich leider nicht...das war mein Umschwung, den ich mittendrin in der Story erwähnt hatte...aber ich finde das Ende doch besser als das ursprünglich geplante^^ und hier auch schon der Epilog aber ich muss dich enttäuschen...bei mir wird er keinen Brief mehr bekommen ;)  
  
ach ja...und der Schlusssatz hat sich noch etwas verändert, weil mir Dank Sternchen aufgefallen ist, dass ich den Dialog hier vergessen hatte. Also bedankt euch bei ihr, dass noch etwas dazu kam^^ ja, ja…Sam und das Gedächtnis*ggg*   
In diesem Sinne...hier ist das letzte Stück meiner verwirrenden Story...enjoy^^  
Sam :) _  
  
  


~*~*~*~

**Changed Colors**  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


**Epilog**  
  
  
„Meinst du, dass er wieder normal werden kann?"   
  
„Das wird die Zeit zeigen."   
  
„Du weißt aber, dass Zeit etwas ist, was man sich manchmal nicht leisten kann."   
  
„Wir werden abwarten müssen und sehen, wie es kommen wird."   
  
„Was wird sein, wenn er es nicht verkraftet?"   
  
„Wir werden hoffen müssen, dass die Zeit ausreicht, damit er den Verstand nicht verlieren wird."   
  
„Ich weiß ja, dass du Recht hast, aber…"   
  
***

  
  
„Jetzt kommst du ja wieder nach Hause, Harry und es wird jetzt sicher wieder alles gut.", sagte seine Tante aufmunternd und lächelte ihn kurz an, ehe sie sich wieder nach vorne drehte und dem Straßenverkehr folgte.   
  
Harry sah zuerst auf seinen schwergewichtigen Cousin, der aber bei weitem nicht so dick war, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er hatte ja immer gewusst, dass es eigentlich unmöglich war, einen solchen Bauchumfang zu erreichen.   
  
In Gedanken und mit Nervosität war er darauf gespannt, wie sein Leben nun wirklich aussah und schaute aus dem Fenster, als er sich an die vielen Gespräche mit seinen Verwandten erinnerte, nachdem er sich einiger Maßen damit abgefunden hatte, dass er wohl nun tatsächlich in der Realität war.   
  
Mittlerweile fragte er sich wirklich, wie er daran hätte glauben können, dass es Hexen und Zauberer oder sowieso etwas solches wie Magie geben könnte. Seine Verwandten hatten auch verständnisvoll und lange zugehört und auch sein Cousin war einige Male dabei gewesen. Wahrscheinlich waren die Worte des Doktors ihnen noch immer sehr gut in Erinnerung, sodass sie sich nun ehrlich Mühe gaben, Harry wie ihren eigenen Sohn zu behandeln.   
  
Er hatte einige Wochen in dem Krankenhaus verbringen müssen, damit der Arzt sicher sein konnte, dass Harry keinen Kulturschock erleiden würde oder sich erneut in seine Traumwelt verflüchtigen könnte. Auch war er ständig unter Beobachtung gewesen, doch er hatte weder Anzeichen des Pavor nocturnus noch des Borderlinesyndroms gezeigt. Gerade letzteres hatte die Fachkundigen sehr überrascht, da Borderline eigentlich keine Krankheit war, die auftauchte und einfach wieder verschwand.   
  
Was jedoch ebenfalls für Harry erstaunlich war, ist, dass die Erinnerungen an die anderen beiden Realitäten recht schnell verblasst waren. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal wieder so denken könnte. Ohne Angst, ohne Furcht, ob er den nächsten Tag noch erleben würde, ob das Schloss noch stehen würde. Doch Voldemort und all die schrecklichen Erlebnisse, unter denen er in den anderen Realitäten so gelitten hatte, waren erholsam weit weg. Auch fühlte er sich bei weitem noch keine 15, geschweige denn 17. Vielleicht etwas älter als 10, aber eigentlich dachte jedes Kind von sich, dass es frühreif wäre.   
  
Nach einer Weile bogen sie schließlich in eine Straße um und Harry wusste von dem Straßenschild, dass es der Ligusterweg war.   
  
Doch plötzlich erweckte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Um genau zu sein, war es eine getigerte Katze, die auf der Mauer saß. Das erste merkwürdige war ihre Sitzhaltung, doch Harry wusste, dass auch Katzen unterschiedliche Merkmale zeigten, die sonst untypisch für diese Tierart waren, doch…   
  
Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, seit wann normale Katzen Straßenschilder lesen konnten…   
  
  
_

„Du hast Angst, dass er die Zeit nicht haben wird."

_  
  
**Ende**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
_Ich flehe alle Leser, auch die Schwarzleser nun an, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen..wenigstens am Ende...habt vielen Dank :) *Kekse ausgibt* und ich hoffe Euch auch noch bei weiteren meinen Storys wiederfinden zu werden ;)  
  
Bye, Sam und noch schönes Wochenende :)  
_


End file.
